Ookie Spooky Skeletons
by theallaroundnerd
Summary: So, the author went ahead and gave Parker and I, Deadpool, a Halloween special, things are a little darker so you know what that means, I can swear! Anyways this story is not cannon to the main one, it kinda works like the Dragon Ball Z movies ya' know? Anyways enjoy Spidey and Deadpool's Excellent Adventure:Remnant Ookie Spooky Skeletons.
1. chapter 1

**Allow me to tell you a story of something that happens in a potential time line. Hello my name is Madame Web and this is a story in the web of time of Spider-Man and Deadpool and their adventures on a foreign planet in another dimension called 'Remnant'. The story you will be told will be a scene shown from a potential time where it is close to Halloween on Remnant, and heroes find themselves in a bit of...supernatural trouble and receive help from an unlikely ally, one whose soul purpose is to seek Vengeance.**

 **Now without further adieu, please, enjoy this vision.**

 **Spidey and Deadpool's Excellent Adventure: Remnant**

 ** _Ookie Spooky Skeletons_** **( _part 1_ )**

The scene opens up to a man at a bar, the man is heavily beaten, as if he'd just gotten out of a fist fight, and he had just taken another drink from his scotch. "Hey, barkeep, what do I have to do to get another drink over here?" the man asked twirling his glass in the air with his hand. The bartender came over and took his glass from him, but instead of giving him another scotch the bartender gave the man a glass of water. "The fuck is this?" the man asked with a face that looked as if he had just been insulted. The man now more into the light, had a slight scar that crossed from the top left side of his forehead reached down and went across his right eye and finished down by his chin. His right eye was paled white, so the bartender could only assume that it was blinded.

"You've had five drinks and it doesn't look like you'll stop soon I'm obliged to stop you now so that you don't soon harm yourself or others." the bartender, a middle aged man with a salt and pepper mustache along with a fifties style haircut, told him.

"Look, I'm tired, I've just gotten out of a job that I really despised doing. So please, if you would," he pulled out a gun and laid it on the bar, "Give. Me. My. Drink..." the bartender not wanting any trouble for the rest of the patrons in the bar, obliged to the somewhat forcefull order.

After a couple more drinks the man started to get somewhat roudy, hitting on every young girl that passed by and threatening others who so much as looked at him. Until a strange man walked up to him, "Tough night I see." the strange man in a trench coat asked the man at the bar.

"Fuck off creep, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, but you see, I am," the strange man began to laugh, "You see, I'm new to this world and wouldn't mind conquering it with the help of an army, and I think that a man like yourself would be extremely valuble, Grau Wolf." the man at the bar turned and began to snarl showing his Faunus inherited wolf fangs.

"How do you know me? I've never seen you before." Grau responded.

"I know many things Wolf, like how you used to be a formidable Huntsman, or how you turned your back to those that cared the most for you, becoming a mercenary. And I also know that you don't feel any remorse for the one that healed your wounds and your...tainted soul." the man started to laugh more maniacally now.

Wolf stood up and faced the man, "Listen you, you don't know a thing about me, so do yourself a favor and leave!"

"So, no deal then?" Wolf growled and turned around, "Pity." the man then shot Wolf in the back of the head which his aura absorbed most of, but with his previous fight he was in, it broke right away.

"Hyaa!" Wolf yelled out as he tried slashing at the man who just jumped back and laughed, "What's so funny freak? You got a death wish or something?"

The man then picked up a pumpkin, who some thought was a decoration and placed it on his head before removing his jacket revealing a stange outfit with armor plating. The base color was grey while the armor gave it a metallic glint, he also had a red cape that was torn in all sorts of places. "Ladies and gentlemen," he started now with a distorted voice, "allow me to introduce myself, I've gone by many names, Danial Berkhart, Mysterio, Mad Jack," he picked up a grill lighter that was in his bag, "but tonight, you can call me," he lit the pumpkin on his head engulfing it in flames, "Jack o' Lantern!" he turned around so that Wolf could see his face that looked like a carved pumpkin you'd see on Halloween.

"Whatever freak, you don't scare me, hyaa!" Wolf charged at Jack only to be tripped up and Jack stand over him.

"A lot of alcohol in your system Grau. It be a shame if someone were to," a fireball appeared in Jack's hand, "light it up!" he threw the fireball hitting Wolf directly, causing him to catch fire, then the flame got worse and worse until his body layed motionless, devoid of life. Jack turned to the other patrons and bowed, "Ladies and gentleman, what you have just wittnesed is a small fraction of my power, now watch what happens when I use someone else's toy to my advantage!" he rolls backwards and throws a canister into the center of the bar which opened up and caused everyone to lose their minds once a gas got into their systoms, "Now I must remind you to remain calm, for fear is human and-" Jack didn't get the chance to say more as the patrons went crazy and started to kill each other, blood splattering all over the walls and the ground leaving Jack to dance and laugh with glee, "Ohh, Mr. Fear, I'm so glad I stole your plans while you were in jail, this just makes things more intersting."

After the carnage subsided Jack began to walk out, "Oh, how fun this will be." he smiled and laughed to himself as he walks away from the now burning bar.

Several hours pass in the night and the flames have stopped, no police can find any bodies and they have the firefighters to vouch for that, "So what do you think it was?" an officer asked his partner.

"I don't know, ya'know I mean?" the partner responds. A man walks up and begins to investigate the destruction himself, he had a leather jacket and some leather biker pants and bike gloves, one with spikes. "Sir what are you doing here? You can't be here." the cop tells him.

"Sorry," he responds, "I'm just looking for something." he turns around and begins to walk away.

"What on Remnant could you be looking for here?" the other cop asked him.

The man kept walking and didn't even look back, this time when he spoke he had a slight gravel to his voice, " **Vengeance.** " he walked away and his eyes begin to change color into a firey red, but was soon gone as he turned the corner. Eventually a loud engine was heard throughout the night, but residents of the neighborhood will say it was a bunch of street racers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Beacon Academy**

The sun began to shine in team RWBYS dorm, the birds were chirping everything was peacefull, until Ruby blew a whistle waking up everyone up in the room. "Aagghh! Ruby! I need my beauty sleep!" Weiss yelled out.

"No offence Ruby, but I hate you right now." Peter said and with good reason because Ruby was standing on his back.

"Oops!" she quickly got off and started apologizing to Peter.

"Why are you still in your pajamas if your waking us up?" Blake asked.

Ruby thought for a minute until a lightbulb popped above her head, "Oh, yeah I wanted to know what you guys think." she pulled out a calender and a binder with pictures in it, "As some of you are well aware it is October in our fair land of Vale, which means an extremely important holiday is coming up." everyone was silent which led Ruby to sigh, "Halloween! Guys, Halloween is coming up!" she flailed her hands in the air. Weiss scoffed and Blake groaned, but Yang was all for it.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah, Halloween, I can't wait to show off my sweet costume, especially to you Peter." she purred rubbed her cheek against his, Peter pushed her away, "Wagh!" she fell to the ground and kicked up a bunch of miscellaneous items including some of the girls' underwear that got onto Peter's bed.

"Gross get that outta here." Peter was not having it today, Yang got back into Peter's face with her shirt showing off more cleavage tham usual. Peter pushed her back again, "Your wiles won't seduce me succubus." he said in a raspy voice. Yang began to pout and Peter got up outta bed. "Clean up your laundry Yang, seriously that's gross."

Yang laughed, "Uh, I don't wear black lace Peter...but Blake does."

Blake looked up, "Don't look at me like that, this is my side of the room."

"Rigght? Anyways, I'm completely down with a Halloween costume." Peter said smiling.

"Really?!" Ruby smiled and Peter patted her head.

"Yeah, check this out I've been working on a costume." Peter walked into the bathroom and after a few minutes came out wearing the black suit. "Ta-da!"

Blake's heart stopped because she thought Peter was telling the others his secret, but realized that was not the case. Yang whistled, "Damn Peter, you look kinda hot in that." she got real close to Peter again, "You know, I love a man in uniform." she began to flutter her eyes at him. Peter, again, pushed her away.

"You're going to wear a Spider-Man costume? That's your own style? What is this a comic convention?" Weiss asked cocking an eyebrow.

"That's funny." Peter smiled and Weiss smiled back, "Come on Weiss, I thought you'd like it, I heard you were into super heroes."

Weiss' eyes widened and she blushed, "How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways." the others laughed at her expense and Peter made a kissing face. Weiss huffed and went to the bathroom to change. "Oh, dang, I'm still in the costume."

"Well hurry up and change in the closet Peter," Ruby yelled out, "we are going to train before we all go to the mall and pick out our costumes! Aaannnd best of all, JNPR is going to go with us!" Everyone all shrugged and was in a mutual agreement.

Once everyone was dressed they went out into the courtyard to train, "All right, the ultimate battle to decide who is the better team, JNPR vs RWBYS! Ready. Set. Go!" Nora yelled out and the teams began duking it out. **_Music que: Reach for the Stars - Sonic Colors OST_**

Jaune led his team by having Ren and Nora go to one side while he and Pyrrha went the other way. Ruby had Blake and Yang go fend off Nora and Ren, while her and Weiss confronted Jaune and Pyrrha. Peter...Peter was kinda a support character at the moment just waiting to get called on. "Peter!" Yang called out and out of no where Peter was there to slam Nora into Ren.

"That was a thunderous mistake of you to fight us." Peter quipped and as quickly as he came he went, but no rest came his way as he was called on again.

"Peter! Strawberry Milkshake!" this was Ruby's name for a three way attack starting with Peter, then ends with a double by Ruby and Weiss. Peter jumped in the air and did a down ward kick to Pyrrha's shield, causing her to stumble, then Ruby shot a few ice bullets at her stopping her dead in her tracks, while stuck then Weiss lunged and caught Pyrrha dead in the chest and she launched backward, as she was getting up Peter threw Jaune into her knocking her down again.

Once Peter turned around his Spider-Sense blared and he was smacked by Nora's hammer, "Oh, Shit!" Peter flew and smashed into a column, "Ok, imma stay here for the rest of the fight okay?" Everyone else comtinued fighting and they destroyed a couple more columns.

After the dust settled the two teams decided to call it a draw. "So, are we going to the mall or what?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah, Halloween costumes!" Nora yelled out, "I'm going to be a Sloth, what about you Ren?"

"A noble warrior from ancient Minstral." Ren replied, "Pyrrha?"

"Yang convinced me to be a vampire, I assume it's due to my scarlet hair, after all those were the rumors in the day." Pyrrha smiled thinking Yang was being smart, but of course she was wrong.

"Nah, I just wanted to call you a Vam-Pyrrha." everyone groaned except for Peter.

"Hahahaha," Peter's laughter slowed then picked back up again as he layed on his back, "HAHAHAHA, VAM-VAM-VAM-PYRRHA-HAHAHehe!!" Yang blinked a few times.

"...I love you..." Yang said slightly under her breath.

"Ooo, notice me senpai." Blake jabbed at Yang.

"Shut up!" Yang whisper yelled at Blake, who just smiled, and Yang nudged her arm.

"Well I'm going as Ryu-kang from 'Killer Street Kombat 3 Ultimate Edition'." Jaune smiled and Peter sat up right.

"What are you going to do, dye your hair?" Peter asked knowing that that particular character had black hair. Jaune shrugged.

"Well Peter is going as the Amazing Spider-Man." Yang mentioned putting her arm around Peter's shoulder, at this point Peter doesn't care and he leaves it be.

"Uh, Uncanny Spider-Man, thank you." Jaune mentioned and Peter cocked an eyebrow.

"Uncanny, that's a new one." Peter mentioned.

"That sounds stupid! What's so uncanny about him, just stick to Amazing or Spectacular." Weiss added in.

"I like Uncanny." Peter says and Yang just laughs.

"Peter, I don't think Spider-Man cares what you think. You're just the photographer, you get his good side. Which is every side Me-yeow." Yang purred. Peter had a shiver send down his spine, _Oh god, that's awkward._

Eventually the group was heading to Vale and were on the airship there. "Wonder what adventures await us today." Ruby said aloud.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Deadpool**

Deadpool and Neo were helping Roman put up Halloween decorations, though it was completely Neo's idea. **_I guess you can take the child out of the woman, but you can't take the woman out of the child._** "Reword that next time." _Yeah, that sounded awkward._ "So, appetizer for fireworks, how many more of these decorations do we have to put up?" Deadpool asked.

"As much as Neo wants because Halloween is _such_ an important holiday." Roman replied, _I love Halloween, you get to dress up and eat candy._ "You get your stomach pumped the next day due to too much candy." Roman added and Neo stamped her foot. _It's for fun Roman, God! Let me have this!_ Roman put up his hands in a defensive position.

"So we having a Halloween party or something?" Deadpool asks, _**Kinda pointless since, like, ninety percent of us are just freaks in costumes.** Yeah, but maybe I'll wear something you'll like._ "Sold." **_Boing._**

"Screw doing a Halloween party!" Roman threw in, "We're bad guys, so why don't we crash one instead." both Deadpool and Neo were confused at Roman's sudden change of mood. "Look, we work for Cinder, right?"

"I mean I work for you, but yeah, sure." Deadpool chimed in.

"Right. And she gets on our nerves sometimes right?" **_Right._** _Bitch._ Neo and Deadpool nod. "Right! That being said let's let loose this Halloween, eh? You know, crash a party, steel some candy, nab some Dust, you know the good stuff." Neo smiles and Deadpool starts playing air guitar.

"Hell yeah, let's make this the best scary month that we can!" Neo fist pumps to Deadpool's suggestion. "Let's start off by steeling some cash for once and really treating ourselves, ya' know? After all Halloween is only a week away."

"Right, and come Halloween we'll crash that big party that those Beacon brats put on every year!" Roman raised his fist in the air, "Alright guys...Banzai!"

"Banzai/ ** _Banzai_** / _Banzai_!" they all tilted slightly with their fists raised. **_I love the Samurai Champloo reference._** A thought then came to Deadpool's head, "Wait, Beacon throws a Halloween party every year?"

"Yeah, something stupid about spreading good will and showing everybody's 'Uniqueness'." he said the last part using air quotations. Deadpool nodded his head.

"Better lay low while we're there, last thing we need is for Spidey to show up." Deadpool mumbled to himself, **_Right._** "So," Deadpool clapped his hands together, "let's head out and cause some trouble!" the others nodded and they headed for Roman's car, which he solomn used.

"Right I'll drive." when he pulled off the tarp it revealed a very old looking car that had been taken well care off. **_Is that a 1949 Cadillac?_**

"Let's just hope she moves." Deadpool chimed and Roman scoffed.

"'Hope she moves'? I assure you, this baby is newly referbished and will indeed move. It has over four hundred hoarse power, stick shift and," he opened the door and pushed a button on the dash, "cup holders." **_Sold._** _Same._

"Same." Deadpool walked to the front and then Neo cut him off in his tracks, "Hey, what ths hell Neo?" _Shotgun_ she smiled and stuck her tongue out at Wade, "Fuck." He opened the door to the back, "Wait did I not get censored? Surely the author made a mistake." he pulled out his scroll and began to text someone in his contacts labled 'Nerd'.

 _'hey'_

 _'what'_

 _'Are you not censoring us anymore?'_

 _'It's a side story Wade, I said that in the last chapter that this was next.'_

 _'Oh! you meant now! well shit I gotta get prepared.'_

 _'well you gonna send me a script?'_

 _'goodnight wade.'_

Deadpool tried texting him again but repeatedly got no response, "Fuck you too. Ooo, I said it again!" The car was down by a small neighborhood now, "Hey Torchie, roll down the window and get _real_ close to the curb, I have an idea.

For the next hour the trio took turns hitting mailboxes with a basball bat... some were easier than others. "Okay let's do this!" _Wade...that's a P.O. Box, you won't break it._ "Goonies never say die! Rev it up Torchwick!" Roman went full speed and Deadpool swung, and, Neo was right the box didn't break, but the bat did and Deadpool's sudden change in weight caused him to fall out the window and faceplant on the curb, followed by rolling for about thirty feet, and probably breaking every bone he has.

"Hahaha, I love this guy, I'm so glad we kept him around!" Roman laughed and Neo gasped covering her face when she saw Wade out the mirror. She looked at Roman with a fire in her eyes, "What, I'm turning see." Roman quickly did a 180 in his car and drove back to Deadpool's soon to be re-animated corpse.

Neo ran up to Deadpool, got down on her knees and slowly began to readjust his bones, starting with his neck, "Did it break?" he asked. Neo blinked a few times, _No Wade,_ she placed her hand on his shoulder, _it broke you._ Wade started to laugh harder and harder, "Worth it!"

Eventually the trio was back in the car and began to drive towards some stores they could knock, "This is good, maybe we should stop and get some brain food, then knock off the store." Roman suggested and Neo nodded.

"Yo, Roman, play that music!" Roman turned on the radio and instead got some breaking news.

 _'...no one is sure how the fire started, but some neighbors that live nearby said they heard gun fire, leading authorities to believe a potential gun fight took place which led to some Dust to burn one of the many notorious wooden panels that showed in the bar._

 _'The only other lead police have is a shady man in a leather biker jacket who showed up sometime after the crime, making him a soul suspect as arsonists usually return to the scene._

 _'In other news..._ *click*' Roman shut off the radio, "I heard about that fire last night, seems like someone wants to start a turf war because that was one of my best hideouts for Dust!" Deadpool cocked an eyebrow.

"There's other gangs out here?" he asked.

"Of course! A city with only one crime overlord, please, that's a fantasy." Roman responded, "It's just that most of them like to stay on the northern side of Vale, like idiots, that's why we haven't seen that web-headed freak lately."

"Oh." Deadpool pulled out his scroll and began texting Peter.

'Yo, a fire went down by a bar, you should check it out.'

'I know what bar your talking about, we saw it on the news on our way into Vale, I'll check it out rn.'

Wade put away his scroll, "So...froyo?" Neo nodded rapidly and Roman smiled.

"I like the way you think Wilson!" the car sped up and soon the trio was in the main city.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Awful," Pyrrha said, "I mean, who would be so heartless as to burn a whole bar?"

"On the bright side, it sounded like everyone got out okay, the police did say they didn't find any bodies." Jaune chimed in and Pyrrha nodded her head.

Peter looked at the destruction and noticed something that looked too familiar, something the cops probably thought was a canister of some kind, and they'd be right, but Peter knew what it was for. He crossed the sea of yellow tape and picked up the canister to see some tape with partially rubbed out words, but he could make out one 'FEAR' _Damn, is he here too?_ He pulled out his scroll and took a picture to archive and then placed the canister back in the same spot.

Ruby finally noticed that Peter was in the middle of the rubble, "Peter!" she shouted and he turned around, "Get outta there you're gonna get in trouble!" Peter complied and went back to the group.

"What did you find Peter? Something useful?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I found a canister that said 'FEAR'." Peter wasn't sure if he should have mentioned the canister, but felt it was best that they knew, just in case got hairy they'd kinda know what they were up against.

"FEAR? what's that supposed to mean?" Nora asked.

"Perhaps it is a calling card for the one that was responsible." Pyrrha said.

"I don't know, I've got this feeling it will be important later." Ruby mentioned and Peter couldn't help but see the irony in the situation, _That's because it's important NOW._ he thought.

Peter's Spider-Sense started to blare and he turned to his left to see a convenience store being held up, _Guess they're playing my song,_ "Yo, I gotta piss."

"Gross!" Weiss yelled, "Just go, don't tell us!"

Peter left and hid in an alleyway and changed his suit, "Tis the season." he said and changed into the black suit placing his mask over his face he jumped over the building.

Back with the group they were walking peacefully until they heard gunshots behind them, they all turned in time to see a man get tossed passed them and collide with a mailbox. "Hola! Me llamo es el mano de la esparda!" Spider-Man called out to the man he tossed.

"You think I'm scared of you, FREAK!" the mugger pulled out his gun and pointed it at Spider-Man, who just shot a web ball at it and gunked up the gun, "Damn! It's jammed." the man looked up just in time to see a fist hit his face knocking him out instantly.

"Hoo! Damn, I love Halloween, beating the crap out of muggers is like candy!" Spidey cheered and Yang got into it.

"Yeah, go Spider-Man!" she got real close to him and pressed her boobs against his arm while rubbing his chest, "Say, you wouldn't happen to not be doing anything right now would you?" she asked with a seductive wink.

Spidey pushed her away which led her to pout, "No."

Yang straightened up and smiled, "Oh good 'cause I was wondering if you would do-"

"Stop." Blake interupted her.

"Aww."

"What's with the black suit?" Ruby asked.

Spidey made it so one of his lenses cocked, "Umm, it's Halloween season."

Ruby smiled and did a fist pump, "Yesss." she whispered.

Spidey turned towards Weiss, "Hey there Princess." Weiss' whole face was flush, "You know, I'm starting to think you're bad luck, trouble seems to follow you."

Weiss averted her eyes from him, " S-Shut up!" Spidey chuckled and bowed.

"Your wish is my command." he walked backwards and then attempted to shoot a web line only for nothing to come out. Spidey looked at his wrist, "Aw, shit."

"At least we know you don't shoot early." Yang joked getting a snicker from the vigilante.

"Ugh, please don't encourage her." Weiss pleaded.

Spidey kept chuckling as he changed his cartridge until he shot a web line to leave, "Shoot early, Jesus Christ." he began laughing as he swung away. "I'll have to tell that one to Wade."

As the group walked away they didn't notice a set of glowing eyes watching them from the alleyway, "So, the Spider is here too eh? Good, that just means the taste of me conquering the world will be

that much sweeter knowing that pesky wall crawling brat couldn't stop me!" from the shadows for just a glimpse Jack was seen, "What's sweeter than knowing your enemy will be completely drained once he actually faces me." behind Jack another set of orange glowing eyes appeared.

"What would you like me to do master?" the man who turned out to be Grau Wolf kneeled in front of Jack o'Lantern.

"You and the rest of your forces spread out and lie low, we don't want anyone to ruin the party early now, would we?" Grau nodded and behind him were the rest of the patrons at the bar, all with orange glowing eyes, looking a little dead.

"Yes master." they all replied in unison and soon disappeared without a trace.

Jack began a laugh, "Happy Halloween, Spider-Man!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Timeskip: Night_

It is night time in Vale yet again and all is peacefull, until screams that could shatter glass are heard across town. Immediately police arrive at the scene to find two bodies burned on their arms and legs by what looks like a chain. "That makes six in two days." one of the officers point out.

"You think it's another vigilante, like Spider-Man?" one asks.

"I don't know, not only is this guy killing men that have been inactive for years, but also people that we have no record of."

"Whatever it is, I don't know how I feel about him burning everyone, makes for _a lot_ of paperwork." they share a laugh and head back to the squad car.

Across the way a man by his bike watches as the cops leave, "Okay, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if we start looking for the person we followed here, please." the man was talking but no one was there. "What do you mean you can't feel his presence? It's not like the man dropped off the face of the earth, or rather, the face of Remnant, as this place is called." the man got on his bike and began to drive away, "You're telling me that you can't sense 'him', but you can sense that guy? How fucking backwards is that? He's not even here!" it was silent for a bit until he stopped the bike, "He's around the corner?" the man looked to his right and saw a warehouse that looked to be abandoned, "And you're sure?" with whatever confirmation the man received he took it, "All right, let's ride!" suddenly the man's bike was engulfed in flames and his skin began to peel away as his body changed into something monsterous.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Deadpool**

Deadpool was cleaning his guns in the main room of the warehouse when he heard a knock, "Halloween isn't for three more days turd nugget! Come back then." the knocking got louder and louder, **_Wait, wasn't there a White Fang member guarding outside?_** Wade looked up and walked towards the entrance and opened the door, "Hey, Fusia, what's going on ou-OH FUCK!! SCREW YOU GUYS YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" he began running from the being that had demolished the goon on guard. As the door was closing a metal chain came through and smashed it clean off its hinges revealing a skeleton in a leather jacket and on fire.

" **Wilson! I'm coming for you!** " the being screamed out.

 ** _Oh, Fuck, oh fuck, ohfuckohfuckohfuck...WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE!!!_** "I don't know! We need help!" **_There's no helping us now! He's here for our FUCKIN' SOULS!_** "Oh God, please have mercy!"

Wade ran through every hall in the warehouse towards where Roman and Neo were at, "Roman! Neo! I need your help!!"

Roman was explaining his plan to crash the Halloween party to Neo when they heard Deadpool yelling for them, "-Neo! I need your help!!"

"What the hell is his problem?" Roman asked, _Maybe he wants some playtime._ replied Neo with a wink, "Gross, shut up."

Deadpool bust down the door and began to pull the biggest guns off of the racks, "Here arm yourselves, we have a _hell_ of a fight on our hands, hehe." **_Had to get that one out huh?_** _What the hell are you talking about?_ just then the door began to shake, even with the barricade, that Deadpool somehow put up, it didn't look like it would last. Neo gulped and Roman prepared his cane. Shake after shake the group got more and more nervous, "If we die, it's been an honor working for you Roman, and you Neo, were definitely the best I've ever had."

"Likewise, and gross." Roman replied. Neo smiled and winked.

Finally the door blew off in a gulf of flames and the trio had to duck to avoid getting hit, " **Aaauuuggghhhhh!!** " the being was angry and looked like he'd had enough shit for one night.

"Uh, Deadpool?" Roman asked, "What the hell is that!?"

"That...is the Ghost Rider." **_We are so fucked._**

Ghost Rider chuckled before putting his chain back across his torso, " **Hello, Wade, long time no see...** "

 _To be continued..._

 **Thats the first chapter to this side story. Remember, none of this is cannon, hence the constant swearing, also this will only be four parts, and I'm hoping to release a chapter at the start of every week, I really want these to be good, so some chapters may be longer than usual, but this one is the norm. Each chapter will have three stories at a time; Spidey's, which will focus mostly on him and the Beacon gang; Deadpool, which will focus on him doing something to attempt to move the plot forward, and Ghost Rider, which wilk consist of him searching for Jack and the rest of the souls that have been captured (the people with the glowing eyes)** **. I hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing it especially when I found out that an iteration of Jack o'Lantern was both a Ghost Rider and Spider-Man villain, which gives Spidey even more reason to help out. As for the Six, I haven't forgotten them, both in this story and the other one, they'll be used, as they are semi-important. Okay that's all I have to say right now, until next time, laters sheeple.**


	2. Part 2

**Ookie Spooky Skeletons(part 2)**

 **Ghost Rider**

Ghost Rider rode up to the warehouse and was immediately met by opposition by example of White Fang members trying to slash at him. The rider would have never put harm to them if they weren't murderers, but he could see every single sin they commited, and most were too much to go unpunished. He finally went over the edge when he was shot in the head, cracking his skull. The bullet popped out of his skull and he growled, " **You know, I thought about sparing your soul, but you shooting me in the head has sealed your fate.** " he pulled the chain off his torso and it caught fire, " **I'm going to enjoy this.** " Ghost Rider walked towards the only current White Fang member shooting at him and he grabbed her skull and began to bash her against the large door of the ware house, after awhile the small door open and out popped Deadpool.

"Hey, Fusia, what's going on ou-OH FUCK!! SCREW YOU GUYS YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" Deadpool than ran back inside leaving the Rider to finish off the White Fang members.

" **I don't have time for this.** " the White Fang members closed in and the Rider began to spin his chain in the air on fire and began to burn everyone there eventually his chain got so hot that he began to disintegrate them into nothing but dust, " **You guys need better house maids.** "

Ghost Rider turned tk the slowly closing door, " **Wilson, I'm coming for you!** " he walked forward and kicked the door and it flew off the hinges. He looked to his left, then his right and was met with a lead pipe straight to the face, " **Ugh!** " he stumbled back amd corrected his broken jaw, the mook swung the pipe again, but this time the Rider caught it and did the equivalent to a smirk. He began to add heat to the pipe until he heard the man scream.

"Aaauuughhhh, please! Have mercy!" the White Fang goon screamed out.

" **Mercy? Did you show that to the innocent human family of five you killed!** "

"She was just a human!"

" **You killed the innocent, which makes you no better than them.** " he proceeded to heat the pipe until the mans skin melted onto it before the Rider forcefully ripped the pipe out of his hands and bashed him over his skull once leaving a five inch indent, and a pool of blood, " **You are guilty.** " the rider looked at the pipe, " **Nah.** " he looked at the dead goon and took something else, a knife that turned into a small handgun, " **Hmm, interesting...** " he enhanced the weapon with his hellfire and placed it in a holster that he had for the shotgun Slade gave him. As he walked he saw the fear in every goons eyes. Soon he appeared in a room just before the one Deadpool was in and was surrounded by all types of White Fang memebers.

"Freeze, monster!" the Ghost Rider looked at the man who said that, "Y-You won't go near that room. You'll be in hell before you touch the door!"

The Rider looked down and his flames started to die slowly, " **Hell,** " he said and he began to clench his fists, every single faunus in the room was guilty of murder in some degree, some were even rapists, " **Tell me Rusty,** " he pointed towards the man that was talking earlier, " **what's hell, without a little fire!?** " the flames on the Rider erupted becoming stronger than ever and even enveloped the whole room. Screams from every White Fang member could be heard and then the Rider gave a blood curdling cackle, " **You ALL are guilty! ALL OF YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!** " the Rider began to move at speeds that could rival Spider-Man's, going to every single member burning them at the touch or burning them with his Hellfire Breath. Finally all that remained was the highest ranking officer in that room, the one who shouted at the Ghost Rider. The Ghost Rider grabbed his chain and threw it at the officer that sat on the catwalk above him, pulling him down. The man landed and he was sure he shattered his leg, the heat died down and he looked up to see the Rider walking towards him, he tried to get up, but it was no use his leg wouldn't move.

"Please! Not like this!" he screamed in fear and the Rider thought he smelled piss.

The Rider grabbed him and lifted him up to his eye level, " **Relax, I won't kill you.** " the man breathed out a sigh of relief, " **I'll leave that up to my Penance Stare.** "

"What?"

The Ghost Rider removed Rusty's mask revealing rust red colored eyes, " **Look into my eyes! Your soul is STAINED by the blood of the Innocent! Now...Feel their pain!** " suddenly Rusty could see every family he's ever killed while in the White Fang, the people he harmed and the women he's raped, all of their pain and suffering was now his and all he could do was scream.

"AAAAUUGHHHH, NO PLEASE!!" eventually the screaming stopped and Rusty layed on the ground motionless, his eyes were now black coals of his former self.

" **Penance, has been served.** " the Rider turned towards the door and felt Deadpool's presence. he walked towards it and found the door was locked, he kicked it, but it didn't move, " **I'm not in the mood for games mercenary.** " he kicked it again this time with more force and he began to get irritated. He looked at his hand and wrapped his chain around his fist, adding Hellfire he gave his punch a go, and did it work, blowing the door completely off along with whatever was blocking it, " **Aaauuuughhhhh!!** " he yelled at the trio that hid behind the door.

"Ugh, Deadpool," the one with the orange hair began, "what the hell is that?"

Deadpool let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders, "That...is the Ghost Rider."

The Rider took his chain and wrapped it around his torso and let out the skeleton equivalent of a smile, " **Hello Wade, long time no see.** " the Ghost Rider looked around and saw the sins of the other two in the room, one was an egotistical, power hungry ex-mob boss, the other was a girl whose sins are more recent, and she was strong. _Watch out for her._ the Rider thought he took a step forward and Deadpool shot him in the head with one of his Deagles. The Ghost Rider collapsed and his fire turned to smoke.

"Holy shit! I did it!" Wade imspected his gun, "I must have the Halo CE pistol or something. One shot? Fuck yeah!" Neo nodded.

"Bravo," Roman said, "That could have been hairy, well better start cleaning this mess up and get more White Fang goons." suddenly tge Riders flames started up again and he rose from the ground as if he was Nosferatu. "What the hell I thought you killed him!" Roman shouted.

The Ghost Rider showed his teeth and the bullet caught in it, "What the Fuck!? Hacks!" Deadpool shouted the Rider then swallowed the bullet and began to make a sound like he was about to hock a lugie. After about twenty seconds the Ghost Rider spat the bullet back at Deadpool engulfed in Hellfire and blew off his arm, "Agh! What the fuck!? When could you do that?!" Deadpool looked at his arm and then back to the Rider, "And how did you do that without lips?" the Rider walked up to Wade, but was cut off by Neo, who stood there to protect him.

" **Back off child, I couldn't take his soul even if I wanted to.** " he then threw her aside and stood face to face with Wade, " **Where's the Spider?** "

Deadpool was silent but he eventually furrowed his eyebrow behind his mask and threw his one hand in the air, "Spider-Man! You're looking for Spider-Man?! If you were looking for him, why didn't you go after him!?" Deadpool picked up his dismembered arm and started to reattach it, "What makes you think I even know where he is?"

The Rider growled, " **I don't know if you know where he is or not, but you are the best option I have.** "

"Why do you need his help?" Roman asked, "you clearly can take care of yourself." he pointed to the dozens of dead bodies, or lack there of, that now littered the warehouse.

" **Don't test my patience, Torchwick.** " and the Ghost Rider made Roman back off, " **There is a being that I followed to this world, a being brought back to life by the devil himself and now he has taken hundreds of souls, and not just from this world, but ours as well.** "

"Oh, is it exposition story time?" Deadpool asked, "Because if it is I have some popcorn we could eat." Neo smiled and nodded and Roman was still shaking at the walking Cadaver that destroyed his hideout.

" **I require Spider-Man's help because this being was once known as Danial Berkhart.** "

"Mysterio?" Deadpool asked and Ghost Rider nodded.

" **He wanted more power and became a being known as Jack o'Lantern. After his death, he made a deal with the devil to walk among earth again, but tge catch was that he could only cause chaos, and as a gift for accepting he was given immortality, which, so far, has already driven him insane.** "

"Not that hard, considering he thought that running around with a fishbowl as a mask was menacing to others." Deadpool laughed and put his hand up.

" **This is no laughing matter Wilson, I don't know what Berkhart is planning, but so far it involves him taking hundreds of innocent souls to achieve.** " the Ghost Rider sighed, " **I wouldn't come to you if I didn't have a choice.** "

"Wait a minute," Roman began, "are you telling me this Berkhart guy, is the one that destroyed MY bar with MY Dust?" the Rider gave a grunt.

" **Dust you stole. But, yes.** "

"Well then Neo and I are in too." Neo puffed up her chest and gave an affirmative nod.

" **Normally, I wouldn't even consider working with people of the likes of you, but as it stands, the threat is above you.** " Roman frowned realizing he kinda got dissed, " **Perhaps you'll gain retribution.** " Ghost Rider turned around and began to leave, Roman turned to Neo and began to laugh and suddenly Ghost Rider was right in front of him, " **But know this, if you so much as harm the Spider while on this mission, I will burn your soul immediately.** " he turned around again to leave, this time with the trio in tow, " **God knows I have more than enough reason to do so.** "

While following the Rider, Roman thought he'd ask Deadpool some basic questions, "So, you could take this guy in a mano y monstero and we could pack our bags and leave-o right-o?" Deadpool looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you fucking insane? You wouldn't make it ten feet, face it, we're in this for the long haul." _Does this mean we have to be good_ _guys?_ "Yeah but don't worry, this is a side story, so you won't lose credibility." Roman and Neo nodded just accepting what Deadpool said.

" **Wilson.** " the Rider called, " **Where do we begin our search?** "

They all turned to Deadpool who just shrugged, "I don't know...but I think I know who does." he grabbed a paper with a picture of Spider-Man in it, "There see courtesy of Frank West."

" **I had no idea that Frank was here as well.** " Deadpool pulled the paper back.

"He's not, but I know the kid who's pulling the joke." Ghost Rider was about to leave until Deadpool stopped him, "Woah, hold on there hot head, hehe, we have to wait till morning."

" **Why?** " Ghost Rider growled angerly.

"Because Beacon Academy students will probably attack you thinking you're a threat."

"Right," Roman added, "wait? We're going to those brats at Beacon?"

"Oh, yeah," Deadpool all of a sudden appeared in a general uniform, "Ladies, were going to school."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Beacon**

Ruby woke up in a cold sweat from her sleep to see that Peter was up as well, "Peter," she whispered, "Peter, are you up?"

"Yeah, you need to talk?" Peter asked and Ruby nodded getting out of bed to sit next to Peter on his bed. "What's up? Bad nightmare?"

"Yeah, how did yo-"

"I get them too." Ruby looked at Peter with a sad expression, "What was yours about?"

"Huh?" Ruby didn't really hear Peter she was deep in her own thoughts.

"I've found that talking about your nightmares helps you overcome it. So what was your nightmare about?"

Ruby twiddled her thumbs feeling kinda embarrassed on what she was about to say, "Well, there was you-"

"I was your nightmare?" Peter interrupted.

"No, no, you were dead, and the man carring you had a head that was on fire. I think he was your killer, but the worst part is that all of this happened on Halloween night!" Peter could practically hear her heart beating faster.

"Hey," he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere, and that's a Parker Promise." he smiled and gave a thumbs up before being pulled into a tear filled hug by Ruby.

"Please don't go." she squeezed tighter around his torso and Peter swore he was suffocating, "So what was yours about?"

Peter was silent and didn't really want to say anything, "You know, same old same old."

Ruby frowned, "Hypocrite." she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I said your lying." Ruby looked at Peter dead in his eyes, "You have to tell me your nightmare, it's only right."

Peter sighed, "Well, if you really must know, it was more of a mistake that I made."

"What kind of a mistake?"

"Well, about a year ago two people that I highly look up to had an argument, both thought they were right, and in their own right they were. But, one was definitely more right and I didn't realize it until it was too late."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked concerned.

"You see, the argument split everybody that I knew apart and turned into a group argument, an argument that led to fists flying and betrayal on each other."

"That's awful!"

"Yeah, that's not the worst part, the worst part is there was this girl that I liked, but she just wanted to be friends, and we were on opposite sides of the argument. I didn't realize until the end that their side was right, but by then she didn't care how much I apologized." Peter had a lump in his throat, "I lost a friend, I lost someone who was like a sister to me, and there is nothing I regret more in my life than betraying her."

"That's terrible, what happened to her?"

Peter sighed again, "I'm sure she's fine, but the last time I saw her she said she hated me."

Ruby gasped, "That's horrible!" she hugged Peter even tighter now, "You will always have us..." she said with tears in her eyes.

 _Oh my God._ Peter thought, _Have I really been so blind as to not realize that_ _I have people that care about me right here?_ "Thanks Ruby." he hugged her back which led her to smile, "You know, you're a pretty good leader if you were able to get me to get over her."

Ruby laughed nervously, "Well you know, you and the others come first, we have to be a well oiled machine." she emphasized her point by twirling her hands around each other, "Otherwise, you know, we don't work."

Peter smirked, "Thanks Ruby, I needed that." he rolled onto his stomach, "Okay, goodnight Rubes." Ruby sat on Peter's bed until he began to snore, _I better get to bed too,_ she thought. After that she crawled back into bed so she could get some energy for tomorrow, _Costume time!_

The sun was shining brightly the next morning as Team RWBYS began their morning routines, now that Peter is officially training under Yang and Blake, Ruby thought it best that the whole team get up early to train together. Currently, Weiss was sparring against Peter who was using his new fighting technique that Blake had been teaching him, "Remember to have your body flow like a river don't be stiff!" Blake shouted some last minute words of encouragement, or at least that's how Peter decided to put it.

Yang smiled, "Kinda hard when he-"

"Kinda hard when I'm in a team full of pretty girls!" Peter shouted as he dodged a lunge from Weiss.

"You jackass! That was my joke!" Yang shouted out laughing, Blake groaned still not used to how Peter doesn't take anything seriously during training.

Weiss formed speed glyphs underneath herself so that she had a good chance to catch up to Peter, and it was working. As soon as Peter would dodge, Weiss would be next to him again ready to slice, which was inconvenient for him because that gave him no time to counter. _God dammit give me an opening!_ Finally he saw something, Weiss had messed up on her footing, which is understandable due to the enhanced speed, and Peter used it to trip her up and cause her to fall causing a slight upskirt while she was on the ground, "Well, that wasn't exactly the opening I was looking for, but, I like it." Peter said as he crossed his arms and Weiss went red as she frowned at him and immediately went for a lunge while on the ground. Peter jumped over the sword and ened up behind Weiss.

"What the-UGh!" Weiss turned and was met immediately with a kick to the gut. Weiss backed up covering her stomach before she recovered. "Okay Peter, I was going easy on you before, but now you're mine!"

"Whoah! I didn't know you girls were fighting over me. And you were going easy? Man I should have slipped in when I had the chance." Weiss was flustered and wasn't sure how to recover from that remark.

"S-Shut up you dolt! That's not what I meant!" she went for a lunge and Peter saw it coming and then Weiss stopped using speed glyphs and black glyphs were then all around Peter.

"Uh-oh." was all Peter could get out before Weiss sped through every glyph and would come through and hit Peter as she went through the other glyphs. On the final go Peter finally gained his balance a bit and as Weiss came at him he moved slightly and caught Myrtanaster. Peter had cuts all over his body and saw he was clearly in position to end this little battle, "Sorry to be so cold." Weiss didn't realize what hit her as Peter punched her in the face draining most of her aura.

"I think that's enough," Blake stopped the match before anything else could happen, "Peter, you need to focus more on fluid movement, dont be so tight."

Peter groaned in frustration, "I know, I know, it's just difficult."

"Your not giving up are you?" Blake asked with a smirk.

"No! I would never do that." Peter started to inspect his hand that had a deep cut from catching Myrtanaster. _I do have to find a better way at catching blades though._

"Good, I would hate to find out that you quit halfway through, and I think Yang would be dissapointed too."

"Yeah!" Yang shouted out in agreement and her and Blake high five.

"Whatever."

Blake smiled at Peter, "Go ahead and rest, we will keep training." Peter went and sat on a rock by where the girls and he were training. Then he saw something that caught his eye, it was a man in a leather jacket walking his motorcycle towards the group.

Peter pointed to the man, "Who the hell is that?" the girls all stopped what they were doing to look at the man. He wore a leather jacket, black leather bikers pants, some bikers gloves and some bikers boots. What the girls thought was peculiar was the gallon of water in his left hand.

"Maybe he's on a diet." Weiss said. The man looked extremely fatigued and looked as if he was gonna have a heat stroke, which would be understandable, since it was well past eighty degrees and he was wearing black leather. He kept walking towards them and the girls decieded to start making theories.

"Maybe he's the new grounds keeper." Blake said.

"Perhaps he's here for that race flyer I put out last month." Yang said and everyone looked at her, "What? Girl's gotta make money somehow."

"Maybe he's the Grim Reaper!" Ruby shouted. The girls looked at her.

"Don't be ridiculous Ruby," Weiss said, "and besides if he was the Grim Reaper, why would he be here?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Peter looks pretty dead."

"Ha ha, very funny." Peter said in the most monotone voice he could.

As the man came over the hill more the team could see three others walking behind him, one in a red suit, the other in white and the last had pink and that was all that was noticeable until they reached closer and- "THAT'S ROMAN TORCHWICK!" Ruby shouted and the girls all got in a defensive stance with Peter coming up next to them.

"Get ready, that pink chick did a number on Spider-Man." Peter said and the girls nodded.

"What about the red one? He's like Spidey's friend right?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, his name is Deadpool, he's a mercenary with a regenerative healing factor, he's also unkillable." Peter mentioned.

"No pressure then." Ruby said causing Yang to chuckle. "Alright team, Diamond formation, Bumblebee first then Duel Punishment."

"Right." Yang and Blake said.

"Wait, what's Duel Punishment?" Peter asked.

Ruby slumped her shoulders, "Peter! How could you?!"

"What?"

"Duel Punishment is YOU and YANG!" Ruby responded angrily.

"I'm sorry, I was just making sure I knew what was going on." Peter said defensively.

"Uh, guys." Blake piped up.

"What?!" Ruby and Peter asked turning towards Blake, who now had her thumb pointed behind her to show that Roman and the others were already there. "Oh, fuckberries." Peter mumbled under his breath as he got a good view of the biker.

"Hold on Red and crew, we're not here to fight, but we do need him." Roman said pointing at Peter, "You see, he's kinda our ticket to finding that wall-crawling freak." Roman said while grinding his teeth.

Peter looked at the four and finally landed on Deadpool, "I'll talk to you," he said and he motioned Wade into a huddle where the two stood side by side with their arms over each other's shoulders and a decent distance away from the entire group. Peter took a deep breath, "What the fuck is going on!" he whisper yelled at Deadpool.

"I don't know Jack Skelington over there showed up last night and said he needed my help to find you!" Wade whisper yelled back.

"Me?! Why me?! What the hell have I ever done to piss that guy off?"

"Nothing! He needs your help to take down a guy from your rogues gallery."

"Who? The Goblin?"

"No, Berkhart."

"WHAT!!" Peter yelled this time and the two turned to look at the others who were giving him a look. Peter just nervously laughed, "It's OK, we're just, uh, negotiating. Yeah that's good." He turned back to Deadpool, "How is he here? I thought he died?"

"Well apparently there is no rest for the wicked, even in death." Deadpool joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny. Okay, we can make a temporary truce, but we don't even know where the guy is."

"True, but if Johnny is right, then that means Berkhart already knows you're here, which means he may turn this into a revenge plot."

"So, what, use me as bait." Peter said sarcastically. Deadpool was silent for some time, "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Peter said in response to Wade's silence, knowing that was exactly what he planned. "Ugh, fine."

"I knew you'd come around." the two did a secret handshake that they came up with and returned to the group.

"-yeah I'm not from this world." they heard Johnny say as they came back.

"What the fuck Blaze?" Deadpool shouted out once they heard that.

"Yeah, and neither is that one," he pointed to Deadpool, "We're from a planet called Earth, a parallel universe to this one."

"Gee, thanks Nick Cage, any other National Treasure bullshit you want to tell them." Deadpool said getting more and more irritated.

"Personally I thought it was more like The Dark Tower, but yeah." Johnny said with a smirk, "I could tell you about that one." he pointed at Peter who began to shake his head lightly, "Yeah, he's hiding a secret from all of you." 'Don't' Peter mouthed to Johnny, "But that's none of my buisness." Johnny said with a wink.

The girls all looked at Peter now with intrigue. Yang thought his secret was something dirty while the others thought it was something that made Peter a bit of an enigma, but Blake just assumed Johnny was one of those people that knew Peter's identity. "I guess this means we have to make our truce official," the girls saw Roman hold his hand out to them, "put 'er there Red."

Ruby hesitated and then a lightbulb went off in her head, "I nominate our 'Chief of Negotiations' Peter Parker to agree." Peter looked at her, but it was too late as Yang pushed him forward. Roman turned to Deadpool who stepped forward. The two looked at each other for a little bit.

"So, what do we do?" Deadpool asked, Peter shrugged his shoulders. Eventually Peter spit in his hand and held it out, Deadpool lifted up his mask to the bridge of his nose and did the same and the two shook hands and ended it with a bro hug.

"EEWWW!" Ruby and Weiss shouted out, "Why would you spit in your hands?" they asked in unison.

Roman clapped his hands, "Alright, now Team BRATS and us are working," he sighed heavily, "'together'." he emphasized his point by interlocking his fingers. Deadpool laughed at Roman.

"Team BRATS, that's a good one," he looked at the group and begin pointing them out, starting with Peter, "Brown Nose," then Blake, "Raunchy," then Weiss, "Asshat," Yang, "Tits," and Ruby, "Stupid." he laughed and so did Roman the girls all growled.

"I hate this already." Weiss growled through her teeth. Peter hid his mouth the the girls couldn't see him snicker.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So what exactly is happening?" Blake asked.

Johnny sighed and began his long story. "Where do I even begin? It was about four months ago that a man known as Danial Berkhart aka the Mysterio took up the mantles of a villain known as Jack o'Lantern. In his new wave of terror, Berkhart saught revenge on Spider-Man, but was met with a gruesome death by the hands of a supernatural being known as The Ghost Rider," the girls awwed in intrest. "The Rider made Berkhart serve his penance and it was believed he was gone for good.

"That is, until about a month ago when his presence was felt in the world of the living once more. This time he was stronger and, worse yet, immortal."

"So how do we stop something that's immortal?" Ruby asked.

"You don't," added Deadpool, "that's why I'm still here."

Johnny continued, "Though he has Immortality, he can still be damned to the pits of hell. The Rider just has to get close enough to use his Penance Stare, only then will Jack's reign of terror finally cease."

Roman let out a sarcastic laugh, "Great, great, so what? We just, call the guy up, ask him to dinner and a movie and while he's about to slip you some tongue you go full Cadaver on the guy and damn him?"

Everyone was silent until Peter spoke up, "I mean, we could try." everyone groaned.

"Neo has and idea." Deadpool said and the group turned to the silent girl, who started making hand motions while Deadpool translated, "Why don't we just split up into a couple of groups and go search for clues tonight about the whereabouts of our friend who trashed the bar. This way we have ample back up and we also cover more ground." Neo looked at Deadpool like he forgot something, "Oh, and if anything happens we can just call for back up."

"So how are we splitting up Neo?" Roman asked and Neo just gave him a 'Really?' look, "Right, stupid question, you're right."

"I have an idea." they all look at Johnny who was deep in thought, "Roman, you and you're trio go together, Weiss you Blake and Yamg go as a team, and Ruby Peter and I will form the final team." Weiss was hesitant at first and eventually complied. Roman was all for it as well.

"Great, my team will go check some old Dust shops and-"

"Your team, Roman, will go and investigate some of you're other warehouses, and make sure none of your men are corrupted." Johnny told him with authority.

Roman sighed, "Yeah, okay."

"Good, we meet back here tonight." the group dispersed both parties not really liking the predicament that they were in.

"God, I can't wait till this all over." Blake said just loud enough for her team to hear. They walked back to their dorm and Peter looked back to see Johnny lean against some ruins, just waiting for the sun set.

"This is gonna be a long night." Peter said under his breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Deadpool**

Deadpool, Roman and Neo had walked away from the meeting with mixed feelings, "Look, all I'm saying is that I'm all for it," Deadpool started, "Spidey can be one of the best allies you ask for. I don't see why you're complaining."

"Uh, hello!!" Roman shouted, "Have you forgotten what we do? Who we work for? That wall crawler will be all over us faster then you can regenerate!" Neo nods in approval.

"Well we really don't have much of a choice, plus Five Finger Death Punch album cover back there isn't really giving us much of a choice either." Deadpool replies and Neo also nods in approval.

"Oh, quit your approval Neo, it's not helping." Roman blurts out, Neo frowns and sticks her tongue out at Roman. Roman sighed, "I guess that means we wait until tonight before we can really give that guy the what-for!" Roman shouted raising his cane. _If we can find him._ Neo commented, "Right, if we find him."

"It won't be that easy." Deadpool said in a monotone voice that really threw off the other two compared to his happy-go-lucky mood, "In life Berkhart was extremely smart, he was also a special effects genious, which is why he became Mysterio, he became a great illusionist. We don't even know what powers Mephisto gave him, for all we know he could raise the dead."

"That's disconcerting." Roman mentioned. _Right, we already have to deal with Roman's dying ego because of that Cinder chick, now we have to deal with a guy who could raise the dead? If that happens there isn't a weapon in all of Remnant that could deal with whatever part of Roman that's already dead._ Neo smirked, "Shut up Neo!" Neo and Deadpool ended up laughing at Roman's expense.

 **Later that night, at Beacon Academy...**

Deadpool and his crew meet up with Blaze and Team RWBYS and, for some reason, JNPR, "Hey guys, quick question, why the fuck are they here?" Deadpool pointed to team JNPR.

Jaune backed up from seeing Deadpool and how heavily armed he was, "What's with the suit? You a Spider-Man fan or something?" Jaune laughed and so did Peter, Roman and Neo.

"Shut up!" Deadpool growled at Neo and Roman, Peter kept laughing and Deapool pointed at him menacingly followed by him making a throat slitting motion. He then turned to Jaune, "If you must know why I where the red suit, it's so bad guys can't see me bleed."

All of Team JNPR gave him a look of utter confusion which caused Deadpool to face palm, so he pulled out his Deagle and put under his chin and pulled the trigger. Everyone screamed thinking they witnessed a suicide, except for Peter who was laughing. "What's wrong with you, he just shot himself!" Ruby yelled at him.

"J-Just give him a few seconds. HAHAHA what a loser!" even Roman was laughing at the terrified looks the kids had.

"Awe, did that scare you? You brats need to learn about your enemies." just then Deadpool got up and everyone screamed in terror again.

"Zombie! Kill it! KILL IT WITH FIRE!!" Yang yelled out, but Peter stopped her.

"Relax, I told you, he's practically invincible, he has a crazy healing factor."

"Ohhh.." everyone said in unison.

"Alright," Johnny started, "here's the plan, JNPR, you check the docks. Weiss, Blake and Yang will check out an informant that Yang has, apparently he knows everything that hoes on around Vale."

"Oh, you must be the girl that trashed Junior's club." Roman mentioned and Yang smirked happy that she had gotten a reputation.

"Deadpool, you and your gang go check out some of the other warehouses that's at your disposal, be careful, we still don't know the extent of Jack's powers." Deadpool nodded. The sun finally set and Johnny looked at the sky and sighed, "Ruby, you and Peter are with me because you two are innocent."

"Yeah, Ruby is pretty young minded, she has virgin ears." Yang mentioned and covered up Ruby's ears for emphasis, who slapped her hands away, "As for Peter though, I don't know, he seems almost the opposite."

"That's...not what I meant..." the group all looked at Johnny as he suddenly began to steam up, soon he began to burst into flames, starting at his hands and feet. It crawled up his body and his head caught on fire. Ruby went to help, but Peter grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go.

"Peter! Let me go! He's hurting!" Ruby yelled out in pain and Peter just shook his head and pulled Ruby back grabbing ahold of both her arms so she didn't leave his grasp. Soon Johnny's skin began to tear away and turn into ash until there was nothing left but a skeleton in Johnny's clothing. The spikes were now more defined and the being summoned a chained and wrapped it around his torso. Ruby's eyes widened when she saw the monster she saw in her nightmare the night before, "Peter! Thats it, that's the monster from my dream!" Peter frowned, _I hope it was just a dream and not some premonition._ he thought.

Finally with the Rider out Johnny stopped screaming and now the Rider had control, " **Hahahaha, finally!** " he looked at his hands and at the teams, the only true guilty one was Blake, some sins were found in Weiss and Jaune, but nothing the Rider found major enough that warranted death, or even Penance Stare. The group looked on in horror, except Peter who finally let go of Ruby. Blake pulled Peter aside for a 'chat'.

"What the fuck is that thing?" she whispered.

"Oh, him. That's the Ghost Rider." he responded nonchalantly.

"Yeah, he's scary." the duo turned to see Deadpool next to them whispering too.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"Well this is my portion of the story, I only found it fitting that I joined the convo."

"Peter, what is he talking about?" Blake asked.

"It's a long story, I'll explain another time." Peter responded. The trio dispersed.

The Rider pointed at Ruby who yelped and gulped, " **Innocent,** " he pointed to Peter, " **Eh.** " Peter slumped and Ruby snickered, the Rider whistled and his bike, now covered in flames appeared next to him and Yang whistled.

"We'll have to race after this." she said causing the Rider to actually laugh, Peter and Deadpool thought they were going crazy.

" **You'd lose.** "

"So, no one is going to question how he whistled without lips? No, okay." Peter quipped.

" **Ruby, Parker, you're with me, we'll check the streets, I feel like Jack will strike again soon.** " the Rider looked back at the two, " **Can you two keep up?** "

Ruby nodded but Peter was not having it, "No, yeah I'll just call upon my monster bike from the pits of hell, oh wait, no I won't because I don't have that power! It may be okay for Ruby because of her semblance, but what about me?"

" **Why don't you just swing there?** " the Rider asked and Jaune, Pyrrha and Blake all gasped, " **Oh, have you not told them?** " the Rider wiggled his finger to and fro, " **Oh Peter, keeping secrets is a sin. Now suit up! There is vengeance to be had!** " the Rider revved his engine causing fire to spurt out the sides.

Everyone looked at Peter waiting for something to happen, it was Deadpool who eventually spoke up, "Well dude, end of the line, I can't save you anymore, he pretty much told everybody." Peter sighed in defeat and pushed the center of his chest, and he changed into his black suit. Everyone gasped in surprise, even Neo let out an audible gasp.

"Oh, of course the biggest pain in my ass is a freakin' kid!" Roman yelled out.

"Oh, finally!" Jaune and Pyrrha yelled out, "We can now talk about it!" Jaune continued.

"Wait you guys knew?" Weiss asked she stamped her foot, "Peter!"

"No, I won't give you another kiss...I haven't saved you yet." Weiss blushed and she realized her hero was her teammate. Peter put his mask on, "All right, let's do this."

" **Alright! Let's ride!** " Ghost Rider sped off and Ruby and Spider-Man followed, though they were well behind.

Everybody looked at Deadpool, "Oh, are we finally back to me? Uh..." Deadpool started dancing like the Looney Tunes frog, "Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my rag time gal!" _**Don't forget the jazz hands.**_ Neo slid next to him and started to do jazz hands with him. "Whatever, let's go guys." Neo and Roman nod and the group takes off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roman, Neo and Deadpool arrived at one of there warehouses hoping to find clues on this Jack o'Lantern guy. Deadpool walked up to the door and peered inside as quickly as he opened it he closed it, "What's wrong?" Roman asked.

"Dude, you don't want to know." Roman and Neo look at each other and open the door anyways, but quickly shut it as well when they see the hoard of people in there. "I told you, those guy don't look right."

"Yeah, they're also-ARMED TO THE TEETH DEADPOOL!" Roman shouted followed by Neo kicking him in the shin, "OW, what the hell was that for?" _Don't talk to my Wadey like that!_ Neo commented while sticking ger tongue out. The three quietly snuck their way inside of the warehouse carefully trying not to be noticed.

"So what's the plan guys?" Deadpool asked.

"Well we could just report to our Halloween special friend and call it good." Roman mentioned trying to not fight an army, _Oh Roman, don't be a pussy. Let's just fight 'em. Right Wa-Wade?_ Deadpool was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden gunshots were heard and Roman and Neo peared out from their hiding spot to see Deadpool in the middle of the room firing at everyone.

"Hahaha, take that be-otchs!" Deadpool was laughing, but the laughing stopped when the people he shot suddenly got up, "Holy shit! They're zombies!" at that moment Roman noticed something.

"Hey, what's with the glowing eyes?" Roman asked. Neo noticed it too, Deadpool was about to ask something, but was cut off when a booming voice was heard.

"Welcome Roman Torchwick and company, to your doom!" they all looked up to see a man in tattered clothes, "I am Grau Wolf, and this...Is death!" he clenched his fist and multiple people advanced unto them.

"Well, looks like we all get to add 'zombie killers' to our resumes." Roman joked.

 _ **Music que: Carry On - Avenged Sevenfold**_

"Ha, I get it, cause they're like zombies!" Deadpool charges with his swords drawn to a set of 'zombies' and began to hack and slash, but as soon as he would knock them down they would just get back up. "God damn it!" _Maybe your brain should use 'The More'_ _**Yeah...wait, you guys have that song here?**_

Roman was off to the side costantly knocking down more and more 'zombies' with his cane. One came up behind him and put him in a headlock, Roman took his cane and put it behind the 'zombie's' neck then flipped it over, he finished his counter by standing on it's chest and shooting it in the face. The glow from the eyes started to fade giving Roman an idea, "Guys! We just have to hit them really hard!" he shouted, "Just hit them until their eyes stop glowing!"

Deadpool looked at one of the things in front of him and he pulled out a Deagle and began shooting it in the head, "One, two, three, four, five-" the glow disappeared and he shot it in the head again, "six. Double tap!" Neo laughed as she stabbed more of the zombie like creatures.

"Enough!" Grau forced his army back and approached the trio solo. "Now you must deal with true power."

"That's so cliche." Roman commented causing Neo and Deadpool to snicker. All of a sudden Grau was able to harness some strange power and actually turned into a wolf monster of some kind.

"A Werewolf? God I bet Ben doesn't have to deal with this shit." Deadpool said thinking of Spidey's clone.

 **Meanwhile**

Ben Reilly was walking down a dark path with a 'Japanese to English' dictionary in hand, trees surrounded him and he swore he saw a bat or two fly past him, "Okay, okay, Hello my name is Ben. Hello my name is Ben." he would say a phrase in english and repeat it in Japanese, "Scary pathway, check. Barely have any idea on why I'm here, check. Re-established peroxcide into hair," he took out his phone and looked at his bleached hair, "check." He looked at a sign and read it the best he could. "Yokai..." he looks at the pamphlet given to him, "looks good enough for me!" Ben kept walking until he saw a giant castle that was apparently whatever school he would be attending. Ben sighed as he saw the distance he still had to walk and the castle like building, "Man, I bet Peter and Wade don't have to put up with this shit."

 **Deadpool**

"Woah! What the fuck was that?" Deadpool asked, _**I think that was a lowkey preview for a later project.**_ "Wait, so Ben is gonna be in Rosario Vampire? Tight." _**That is an interesting concept.**_

Grau growled as he lunged at Neo and Roman. While those two were dealing with the werewolf Deadpool was dealing with the extra cannon fodder i.e. the 'zombies'. Slicing most if they came too close Deadpool decided he had had enough and pushed a trigger on his katanas causing them to be covered in flames. He would hit the zombie creatures and they would catch fire after about a solid five minutes of flailing they would finally collapse. "Good, now they won't become diamond heads." as he said this one of the ones that were already on fire grabbed hold of him so that the other zombies- _**Ghouls**_ What? _**Dude they're ghouls, not zombies. They have a rational thought and are incredibly strong, these are ghouls.**_ "I guess that makes me Arthur." Deadpool said while being punched in the gut. After getting hit in the gut for what felt like the millionth time, Deadpool decided to counter. He kicked the one directly in front of him in the nuts, then he head butted the one behind him causing it to let him go, "Okay, time for 'The Equalizer'!" he pulled out both Deagles and began to fire in all directions hitting all of his targets until they were either down for the count, or immobilized, "Time to finish them off." Deadpool pulled out his katanas and began to stab and slice all ths ghouls on the ground, and he had a pretty good combo going too, until it was broken up by Neo getting tossed into him by Wolf _**C-C-C-Combo Breaker!!**_ "Oh, shut up."

Neo and Deadpool struggled to get up, Neo because she was running low on aura, and Deadpool because be is still a human who gets tired. _Wadey!_ Neo ran over to Deadpool and tried to help him up, _Oh Wadey, are you alright!_ "I'm fine..." he struggled to say as he staggered up, "just need... a breather." Roman was then knocked by the duo and he staggered to get up.

"So... Fuck this guy, am 'eright?" Roman lightly chuckled as he coughed up some blood. Wolf slowly began to walk towards them.

"Now it is time that I finish this, for Lord Jack o'Lantern." he began to jog and got faster and faster until he eventually got into a dead sprint.

"So, how do we do this?" Roman asked.

"We work together as a team." Deadpool stated as he pulled out his twin katanas. Roman nodded and got his cane ready to fire and Neo pulled out the sword from her parasol. "Ready?" Deadpool asked and the others nodded, "Let's do th-AUGH!" as soon as he got ready he was sliced by Wolf. _Deadpool!!_ "Ow Fuck! Alright you sonova bitch I'mma fuck you up! Let's do this guys!" Deadpool launched forward along with Neo and the two began to slice Grau back and forth. After a combo slice by Deadpool and Neo, Roman fired some explosive Dust at Grau, who was caught off gaurd and was completely blown away, like, literally he flew thirty feet. Once Wolf landed he began to reevaluate his strategy for fighting the trio, _Okay, the pink one is a pain in the ass, but seems extremely attached to the red one, so if I hurt him enough she may break. Then there's Torch-_

"AUGH!!" Wolf was shot again, this time in the snout. "You bastard!" when Wolf regained his vision he was met with a fist from Deadpool who quickly pulled out his Deagles and used Gunkata to attack Grau, Neo then leaped over Deadpool and sliced Wolf herself. "You three are becoming a pain in my ass!" Grau grabbed Deadpool by the waist and ripped him in half.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!" Deadpool's torso was thrown across the room where he crashed against a metallic box. _Wade!_ Neo looked in horror as she saw her beloved Wade ripped in half, anger in her eyes she attacked Grau, but was over powered. Grau knew she would crack with anger and he exploited it. Grau tossed Neo at Roman who dodge rolled out of the way. Back with Deadpool when he opened his eyes he saw the box he landed on had something interesting, "Think this will work?" _**Seems sort of cliché, but...let's do it.**_

"Rawr!" Wolf sliced Roman with his claws and Neo stepped in to save him, but was bitch slapped across the room. Neo's aura depleted and Wolf went for the killing blow, "Time to die bitch!"

"Hey!" Wolf turned to see Deadpool's torso facing him with a revolver in his hand, "Nobody calls Neo a bitch except for me! In bed! And maybe not even during that!" he loaded the chamber of the gun, "Anyways if this was CoD this would be a last stand kill, bitch!" Deadpool fired the gun and the bullet went straight through Grau's chest, who collapsed immediately. "Hell yeah! Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, you give love, a bad name!" Deadpool crawled over to his lower half and re-attached himself.

Deadpool walked over to Neo and helped her up, afterwards her Wade and Torchwick approached Wolf and started an interrogation. "All right you little piss ant, what is Jack up to and what is he planning?" Roman asked with his cane against Wolf's neck.

"Why would I tell you anything?" Wolf responded.

"Because you're gonna die anyway so you may as well take some others with you?" Deadpool suggested.

"Ha, you are a funny one." Wolf spat some blood, "All I'll tell you is that your friends won't fair so well, we have quite the surprise waiting for them."

"Is that all?" Roman asked.

"Happy Halloween." Grau smiled and seeing that he wouldn't say anymore Deadpool walked up to him and shot him in the head.

"What was in that gun Deadpool? It realky packed a punch." Roman said.

"Silver."

"...Oh..."

"Yeah."

 _Kinda cliché, huh?_ Neo mentioned.

"Yeah, well, fuck that guy." Deadpool gave Grau's corpse ths finger and the trio left.

"God, I hate Halloween." Roman mentioned as they left.

 **Undisclosed location...**

Jack o'Lantern was sitting in a chair that was almost like a throne. A man came running up to him, "Sir, sir, I have terrible news." Jack grunted, "It's Grau Wolf sir, he's been killed."

Jack laughed at hearing this, "I knew that wimp wouldn't beat the Rider."

"Well sir, we were told his death came from a mercenary in a red suit."

Jack gripped the arms of his chair, "So it seems that Deadpool is here too, eh? Fine how are the others?"

"Great sir, I'll bring them out now." the man left and returned with six others, the Sinister Six now all sporting the glowing eyes that the other zombies had. They all kneeled before Jack, "All hail Lord Jack o'Lantern all the zombies in the room said in unison.

"Perfect, even the mighty Ghost Rider will kneel before my Superior Seven! Rise brothers, come Halloween night we make our move!"

 **To be continued...**

 **Second part up hope you like it, it took some time. Let me know what you guys think and leave those sweet, sweet reviews.**


	3. Part 3

**Ookie Spooky Skeletons (part 3)**

 **Ghost Rider**

Ghost Rider was riding through the streets of Vale at high speeds with Spidey carrying Ruby right behind. "So, you're Spider-Man, huh?" Ruby asked and all she got was a grunt from Peter, "Soooo... Why didn't you tell us?" again all she got was a grunt, "Are you going to tell me anything?"

"No..." Spidey shot another web line that connected to a skyscraper and he was able to finally move side by side with the Rider. Ruby huffed at his response and was a little dissapointed in him, so she jumped off of Spider-Man and be gan to run side by side with the Rider and Spidey.

" **Your pretty fast child.** " Ghost Rider told her and Ruby nodded. Suddenly Ghost Rider stopped his bike and Ruby slid to a screeching halt while Spidey webbed himself down to the ground.

"You feel something? Like, Mad Jack perhaps?" Spidey asked.

" **No, I feel a presence that has ill intentions, but it is not Jack's.** " Spider-Man sighed. Ruby approached them and Ghost Rider held up his fist signaling her to stop, " **I sense a sinner.** "

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Spidey yelled out, "We aren't gonna stop every fifty feet because you feel a sinner are we?" Spidey wasn't typically one to complain, but really wanted to just deal with whatever danger was ahead this night. Ruby was just twiddling her thumbs while trying to avoid looking at the Rider.

" **Relax child,** " Ruby yelped in surprise as he placed his hand on her shoulder, " **I sense your fear, and it is rational, but I will not let anyone hurt you. You've been through more than enough for your lifetime.** "

"What do you mean?" she asked perplexed at his sudden calm demeanor and she could see his flames turn blue.

" **The loss of your mother, caused a broken heart that, even with your cheery persona, will stay forever broken. And that is something even I cannot heal.** " the flames on his hand turned blue and then he placed it over her chest and his hand reverted to red.

"How do you know that, and why do you care, aren't you a demon or something?" Ruby asked confused.

" **No, I may have the appearance of a monster, but I was once an angle named Zarathos, after a complication I fell on the battle field, and when an angle dies they become a Spirit of Vengeance, a being that seeks out evil. Unfortunately that means I have to listen to the devil, but unlike most Spirits, I was able to defy him and go off on my own with my current host.** "

"You must be pretty strong if you can defy the devil himself." Spidey mentioned and Ghost Rider nodded.

" **You Ruby Rose, have a heart and soul purer than any I have ever seen, you never wish ill intent, and you would rather put others lives before you own.** " Ruby smiles at the compliment, " **That makes you better than him,** " he pointed at Spidey who flipped him off, " **see?** " Ruby laughed and Ghost Rider whole body was engulfed in blue flames, " **You are special indeed, I will make sure, as long as I'm here, no one will hurt you, or your friends. Even if they deserve it.** " he said the last part quietly under his breath. An explosion was seen and Ghost Rider's flames became red again, " **Sinners.** " he growled and quickly hopped on his bike to the explosion.

"Why are you driving there!?" Spidey yelled out as he began swinging towards the explosion as well, "It's like, two blocks away. Walk, save the environment from your fumes!" he joked and Ruby was soon in tow.

Ghost Rider to the scene to see White Fang members, but this was not their typical MO, it seems they were committing acts of terror just for terror, nothing to gain at all. That's when he noticed the glowing eyes that all of them had, " **So, Jack can use mind control.** " he growled and he pulled out his chain, " **No matter, a sinner is a sinner!** " the White Fang members noticed him and all launched at him with the intent to destroy. Spider-man and Ruby arrived as soon as they started to attack.

"Oh, great, these guys." Spidey said slumping his shoulders, "Man, my life is like a bad beat em up, no enemy variety and half of them look like clones of each other!" just has he said that a set of Siamese twin White Fang members started attacking the trio, along with other cat like members, "Ugh, You see!"

Ruby would slice the members, but they would just get back up, she began shooting them, but they still got up, "Ugh, is it normal for these guys to get up that quickly?" no response, "I'll take that as a 'no' then." she continued to slash her opponents until one of them got the drop on her. She was kicked to the ground by a hulking member with large talons, Spider-Man would have helped, but he was too preoccupied with the twins to do anything. It looked like Ruby was done for until a chain wrapped around the member and flew him across the building.

" **Get up Ruby, before you get hurt!** " the Rider commanded and Ruby did just that, " **Now, to start having fun.** " the Rider pulled out the gun he had acquired earlier from his confrontation with Deadpool, Torchwick and Neo, " **Hellfire!** " he shouted as the gun was engulfed in flames and became even larger and ended up looking like a Hellified Smith Wesson Model 29 Classic, " **Now this is a gun!** " he pointed it at the White Fang member behind Ruby and fired, a Dust bullet infused with Hellfire that blew off the man's arm. His eyes stopped glowing and he collapsed lifeless. " **Hmm, so it seems that we have to bring enough harm to them for them to stop.** " he then noticed something strange. Ghost Rider walked passed Ruby and inspected the downed White Fang member, all of this is happening while Spider-Man fights for his life mind you, as the Rider inspects the body he confirms what he felt before, " **So, they are already dead.** " he then looked at Spider-Man who kicked a member against the wall, " **Good. Spider-Man, Ruby!** " they both look at the Rider, " **These beings are already dead, do your worst!** "

Spidey kinda smiled knowing he could fight harder, _Alright, let's do this!_ Spider-Man got in a low stance that he created with the help of Blake and Yang and began to demolish the White Fang members in his path, with one punch they would collapse and shut down, "Wow, I'm a photographer fighting zombies, I really am Frank West!" Spidey joked.

Ruby looked at the Ghost Rider and Peter and how they were obliterating every member they came across with one or two hits and it made her wonder just how strong Peter really was, she could tell Ghost Rider was strong because it looked like he never held back, Peter though..."Hey Spidey,"

"Yeah?" Peter responded.

"Just how strong are you, like, how much do you hold back?" Ruby asked.

" **The Spider has a strength that could rival mine, as mortals go, he's one of the strongest.** " Ghost Rider said, but Ruby was still confused.

"Okay, so how strong is that?" she asked.

"You know how strong your sister is?" Peter asked and Ruby nodded, "Yeah, I'm like, five of her...maybe more." he thought a moment, "Wait, do you think Yang could lift four thousand pounds?" Ruby's eyes widened and she shook her head, "Okay, I can lift about twenty thousand pounds." Ruby was about to express her shock when she was caught off gaurd by a zombie trying to attack her, but was saved by the Rider.

" **Watch your back, don't make the same mistakes as other heroes.** " Ruby nodded and went back to what she was doing. A bigger White Fang member came around the corner and the Rider called to Spidey, " **Spider-Man** " Spidey looked at the big and went to help the Rider, " **Throw me in the air, I'm gonna steal one of your moves** " Spidey nodded and threw Ghost Rider high in the air, who launched his chain towards the member. While in the air Ghost Rider began swinging the goon in the air, " **Hellfire toss!!** " Ghost Rider finished his move by slamming the goon to the ground.

Ghost Rider landed and laughed at the expense of the goon. Ghost Rider then felt the presence of Jack. " **Jack...** " he left the fight and to chase the presence and left Ruby and Peter on their own. As he approached the familiar presence it suddenly disappeared and he was nowhere near Ruby and Spider-Man.

Looking at his surroundings he saw that he was in a forest, but it was no forest he recognized, every tree looked like it was the beginning of autumn with red and orange leaves that stuck onto the tree like the sap that protruded from them, which is to be expected because it was October, but it was still strange. Looking at the trees he saw a being he had not seen in a long time, "Hello Rider, long time no see." Ghost Rider looked behind him to see Black Heart back from the pits of Hell.

" **How are you here? You're supposed to be-** "

"Dead?" Black Heart interupted, "I am, I am a demon after all. But that's not what you meant, is it?" Black heart had claws form on his hands and got ready to fight the Rider, "Everybody has demons Blaze, can you beat yours?" Black Heart lunged at the Rider and tackled him to the ground and continued to pummel his skull. Ghost Rider would have fought back, but for whatever reason he couldn't move his body, _What's going on? Black Heart should be dead! And even if he did survive, there is no way he could be here._ Black Heart bashed the Rider's skull until it cracked. Even though the Rider's skull was bashed in he felt as though something was off, once he regained his flames he saw Black Heart, but also saw something else, the grinning face of Jack. His anger boiling over, realizing he had been tricked, Ghost Rider let out a loud roar.

" **Aaaaauuuuggghhhh!!!** " flames engulfed the forest for a mile, effectively killing the Rider's false illusions and any Grimm nearby. " **Jack wants to play games? Fine. Once I find you, I'll make sure I have fun until I'm satisfied.** " The Rider looked around and confirmed thaf the forest was indeed real, everything else was just an illusion, " **He's trying to split us up, probably to buy time** " he gritted his teeth and whistled for his bike, which appeared out of thin air, and he decided to start driving back towards the city. " **I would pray Jack, a lot.** "

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Peter**

Peter and Ruby were busy dealing with the zombified White Fang members when Peter noticed Ghost Rider just bail, "Hey Hot Shot, where you going?" Spidey rounded the corner to see that the Rider was nowhere to be seen. Spidey was more than confused, but answers would have to wait as he heard Ruby scream.

"Agh, Spidey help!" Spidey rounded the corner to see Ruby fighting some sort of Mummy monster.

"Okay, seriously?!" Peter yelled out as he swung towards the monster that was giving Ruby trouble, "What the fuck? Is Blade here too? Seriously this Monster Hunter shit is getting annoying." Ruby made a loud audible gasp at what she just heard, "What?" Spidey asked.

"Swear." Ruby said covering her ears causing Peter to roll his eyes behind his mask. The two stood side by side as all the zombies seemed to disappear as this thing came out. The Mummy monster stood at about seven feet tall and had a pretty average build, like a typical mummy it had bandages wrapped all over it's body, but it also had weapons like duel sickles. Some of it's skin was visible and it was dark, leading Peter to believe the mummy was genuine, since you know, there was no white people in Africa. _But how is a Mummy monster here?_ he thought. The Mummy then brought out the sickles and they turned into pistols as it began shooting at them.

"Oh crap, that thing definitely isn't from Earth!" Spidey said as he and Ruby did their damndest to avoid the pistol rounds. "Where the hell did this thing come from?" Spidey asked as he swung around it and tried kicking, but the Mummy transformed a pistol back into a sickle and stabbed Spider-Man in his calf, "AAAUUGHH!!" he screamed out in pain as the Mummy gave a battle cry and threw the spider at Ruby.

"Ohmygosh, Peter! Are you alright?" Ruby asked Peter who was holding his calf trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'll be fine." he grunted out as his suit regenerated itself and compressed the wound to stop the bleeding. "See? Good as new." he said still biting back pain." _God, I bet Ben doesn't have to put up with this shit._

 **Meanwhile**

"Huagh!" Ben grunted out as he was hit against a tree trying to defend two students. He looked at the hulking creature that loomed over him, the boy with black hair, and the girl with pink hair. "Are you sure you aren't related to an American scientist turned green giant?" Ben quipped thinking about the Hulk. In response the being in front of him had his long tongue come out and twirl, "Ew, on second thought, you're related to Eddie."

" **Make jokes all you want American, I am a fearsome monster, I am a Troll!!** " the monster yelled at him.

"Ooo, are you going to ask me a riddle so that I can cross your bridge?" Ben joked.

" **Shut up!** " the troll growled, " **Before I was going to make your death quick, but now it will be niiiccee and slooww.** " the troll laughed when all of a sudden there was a flash of light and both he and Ben were blinded.

"What the fuck?" Ben asked, and soon he got his answer. Before, in front of him was a pretty young high schooler with pink hair and a rosary around her neck, now stood a beautiful woman with silver hair and an aura that demanded respect.

"Who has woken me from my slumber." she asked with a voice that also commanded respect. Ben so awestruck by her beauty just pointed to the troll she let out a "Hmph" and approached the monster.

" **You think I'm scared because of some new hairdo?** " but the girl did not stagger, instead she advanced onto the troll, who tried to punch, but it was caught.

"Is that all? How boring." the girl threw the fist aside and kicked the monster, "Learn your place!" she shouted out and the troll flew across the dirt road they were on straight into a cliff.

"Oh shit!" Ben yelled out. The girl looked at him, expecting him to be scared shitless, but instead recieved a strange compliment, "Damn, I guess you're the silver lining in this crazy place." she stared at him not saying a word, "What the hell are you?" Ben finally asked.

The girl was almost dumbfounded by the question, "Isn't it obvious? I'm a Vampire."

Ben gave a blank stare for what felt like a minute and a half, "Ohhh...so I guess that means you're good at sucking right?" the vampire furrowed her eyebrows, "Get it?" what happened next was not pretty.

 **Peter**

 _Yeah, I'm sure Ben is having the time of his life._ Peter dodged another slice from the mummy, he thinks he found a pattern in it's attacks. "Ruby!" he shouted and Ruby appeared from behind him and sliced at the mummy who simply evaded.

"Ugh, this isn't working." Ruby whined, "There is nothing that we do that effects this thing."

"Maybe..." Peter was in deep thought when he thought he saw an opening, _My turn..._

 _ **Music que: It's My Turn - (0:48-4:27)**_

Spidey launched foward using his webs to slingshot himself at the mummy, "Spider Cannon!" he shouted as he kicked the mummy against a nearby wall. As it slammed against the wall he followed up with a twenty hit combo and finished by webbing its legs to the ground. He then motioned for Ruby to move in and do a back and forth slasher combo, after she did that the mummy collapsed.

"Yeah, yeah we did it!" Ruby cheered as she jumped up and down.

Spidey felt his Spider-Sense flare, "Don't get so excited just yet." that comment managed to get Ruby to stop right away as the mummy rose up with a powerful green aura around it. The monster gave a mighty battle cry that sounded more human than monster, "Oh my God."

"What is it Spidey?" Ruby asked with concern.

"That thing is not a monster, it's alive!" he shouted out.

"What? How can you tell?" Ruby asked.

"Those other things have had grey skin, and and glowing orange eyes."

"So?" Ruby asked.

"This thing has glowing eyes, but the skin is normal, not grey in any way, I think whatever it is, is just someone being mind controlled."

Ruby nodded showing she understood, "So, what's the plan Peter?"

"It has an aura, right?" Ruby nodded, "Then we stick to our normal strategy, and beat the shit out of it until the aura drops!"

"Yeah!" Ruby did a fist pump before getting Crescent Rose ready for round two with this thing. "Let's do this." she said loading a bullet into the chamber of crescent rose. Ruby blasted forward using her gun-sycthe to gain more momentum. The mummy tried shooting her, but Spidey webbed up the guns and caused them to jam. Ruby took this opportunity to slice back and forth and she could see the monster's aura shimmer. Spidey saw that as his chance and swung at the monster yelling out "Web-Swing!" he kicked the mummy in the face and had it fly into the air. While in air Spidey attached a web-line to Ruby and threw her at the mummy. Ruby flew at the monster faster than a bullet, _Is this how strong he is? Jeez, I bet he could throw me back to Patch from here._ Ruby then passed the monster and was now directly above it, quickly thinking she loaded Gravity Dust into her rifle and blasted right in the monster's chest.

The monster began to fly straight at Spider-Man at blinding speed, _Alright, let's do this. Combo move._ Spidey met the monster in air and let it pass him only a little bit as he shot a web-line and attached it to it's chest. He began spinning in air trying to give the monster more momentum, "Ultimate..." he kept spinning and Ruby was just passing them and landed on the ground, "Rose!" he threw the monster at Ruby who, with quick thinking, shot the monster keeping it in air a little longer. Spidey attached two web-lines to the ground and launched himself down, "SLAM!!" he shouted out kicking the monster's face and crushing it into the ground causing a crater in the middle of the street.

Ruby looked at Spider-Man and snickered, "What?" he asked breathing a little harder than usual.

"Ultimate Rose Slam?" Ruby asked still laughing.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, just don't quit your day job." Spidey laughed too, _It's not everyday you get dissed by Ruby_ , he thought. The duo looked at the mummy whose bandages started to disappear into ash, and revealed a young woman with green hair and ebony skin, she had white pants and what Peter thought were a form of guard ontop of them, he also noticed her revealing outfit and decided to web her up. "What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"I'm covering her up, it's like thirt-six degrees out right now, wouldn't want her to catch a cold." Peter responded after putting a hefty layer of webbing over her body keeping her attached to the ground. "Do you know who this is?" he asked.

"Uh, a girl you have a crush on?" Ruby said with a smirk and Spidey flicked her forehead, "Ow!"

"I was just asking, I've never met her." he looks at the girl again. Suddenly he and Ruby got a call on their scrolls.

" _Yeah, uh, guys,_ " it was Weiss, " _We may need some back up_ " she sounded worried, but Deadpool responded.

" _The White Fang have been turned into those things, they're Ghouls, not the undead. Also, uh, fuck you, we all have problems right now!_ " screaming could be heard in the background of Deadpool's call, " _Yeah, we're fighting a werewolf deal, and I need to kinda...pull myself together._ " Deadpool hung up and Jaune responded.

" _Yeah, we kinda have our own problems here at the docks, this thing has like tons of weapons, the whole dock is a battlefield, he just keeps coming! Ah crap!_ " suddenly there was static.

Peter looked at Ruby, "Weiss, it's Spidey, Ruby is coming to assist, I'm going to go save JNPR." there was static, "Weiss?"

"...roger, just hurry..." Ruby and Peter looked at each other and parted ways.

"I'm coming Jaune, I will not let my friends die tonight!" Peter swung so fast to the docks that glass on buildings would crack, "I'm on my way!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **JNPR**

Jaune and the rest of JNPR were currently at the docks fighting some zombie looking man with A LOT of guns, and what seems to be never ending strength. "Guh, I wish we had some back up!" Jaune yelled out as he and his team were behind cover.

"We have to hold our own!" Pyrrha shouted as she deflected a bullet with her shield. "At least until someone else arrives!" she ducked under the cover again narrowly avoiding a rocket shot their way that blew up some crates in the distance.

"Nora, counter!" Jaune shouted.

"Aye, aye Jauney." Nora had her hammer transform into it's grenade launcher form and shot a few rounds to keep the shooter at bay. It was quiet for some time, "I think I got him..." Nora looked over her cover just for there to be a flurry of bullets come her way and at the cover, "Nope, nevermind. He was just switching weapons." the shooting stops again after an explosion is heard.

"What was that?" Jaune asked worried. He and the rest of JNPR look out from behind cover to see Spider-Man with a crushed turret in his hand before he tossed it aside.

 _ **Music que: Hero - From Spider-Man...you know the good one directed by Sam Raime**_

"Peter?" Team JNPR asks relieved that they recieved some solid back up.

Spidey cocked his head towards them, "Not to worry love, Calvary's 'ere!" he said in an awful Tracer impression using Cockney English.

"What?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nothing, let's beat us up a bad guy!" he said putting his fist in his palm.

"Yeah!" Nora shouted as she and the rest of the team following after.

"So...what's the plan? Tazer webs to it's heart or something?" Jaune asked and Spidey chuckled.

"Ambitious, I like it, but, no." he popped his neck a couple of times, "We hit it, hard." he turned to them, "Think you guys can keep up?" _That's weird,_ Jaune thought, _is he challenging us?_

"Let's break it's legs!" Nora said with glee. Jaune nodded and the team got in a fighting position. The big brute would continue to fire, so Spidey ducked and weaved in and out, while JNPR would evade where Spidey was or just block the bullets. Spidey finally launched himself forward and kicked the brute causing him to stagger letting JNPR do their thing.

Once close enough Jaune gave the thing a few good slashes before getting slapped back, Peter caught him and webbed up the brute a bit so that the rest of the team could have an easier time. Pyrrha came through and gave a furious combo with a mixture of slashes, knock backs from her shield and a gunshot or two, Nora slammed the being up in the air with her hammer while Ren fired from bellow. The brute fell down before it was stopped by Spidey, who slammed it into the ground himself.

He thought it was all over when he heard laughter from the brute, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"The fact that you still don't know our plan and that you're out here playing cat and mouse." he kept laughing.

Spidey cracked his knuckles before lifting up the brute, "Okay, enlighten me, what is your plan." the brute kept laughing and Spidey cocked a lense.

"Happy Halloween." he said before he turned to ash right before his eyes.

"Woah, cool party trick." Jaune joked, Spidey looked at him and removed his mask.

"Your getting better." Peter said placing his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"You really think so?"

"Oh yeah bro, that joke was high quality." Jaune slumped his shoulders.

"Oh, I thought you meant my fighting."

"Hey," Pyrrha said, "you got a few slashes in there Jaune. That means you're improving." The team along with Peter laughed as they walked to the designated meeting point.

Off in the shadows a figure loomed overhead to report that it's master's plan is working perfectly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **RWBYS**

Yang, Blake and Weiss were on the shady part of town and arrived at Juniors Club. The place was up and running again, which makes sense since it has been like, four months since Yang and Peter trashed it.

"You have an informant...here?" Weiss asked, almost disgusted at the night club they were going to enter.

"Yeah, he's an alright guy. He may be mad since Spidey and I trashed the place awhile back." Yang replied remembering the events that occured back in chapter seven of the main story, _**Hey, hey, hey! Only We can break the fourth wall, get that shit outta here!**_ I'm sorry, I just don't want to keep writing 'months ago'. I needed a joke to pad out run time. _**Oh, okay, 'Austin Poweres in Goldmember'.**_ Shut up.

The trio walked up to the front door and saw there was no bouncer, "Huh, must be a slow day for Junior." Yang said as they entered without opposition. Walking through the doors all of Junior's men brought there guns out and pointed them at the trio.

"Hold on, hold on!" Junior yelled out to his men, "It's just Blondy and some of her friends." Junior's men all put down there guns and Junior straightened his tie. Melanie and Militia looked at Junior like he was crazy.

"Why should we hold on?" asked Melanie.

"They can't be trusted, they could be like 'them'." Militia finished.

"It's fine, look at them, normal girls." Junior pointed to the trio, "Besides, if anyone could withstand these things it'd be blondy." Melanie and Militia give a grunt of disgust and walk away. "Board up the doors and the windows, arm yourselves. Girls, you wanna give us a hand?"

The girls look at each other, "I don't understand," Blake started, "why are you asking for our help?" the other girls agree with Blake confused on why Junior was asking for their help.

"Look, we've been attacked by these weird White Fang guys, like, really weird. They had glowing eyes and and grey skin. All and all they looked like something out of 'Day of the Undead'."

"Ooo, zombies, this should be fun!" Yang said with a smile on her face. The girls gave her a weird look and she returned it with an even bigger smile.

"Let's help them, I guess." Weiss said going behind the bar which had some of the most protection.

"Way to help." Blake said lowly as she helped some of Junior's men nail some boards to a door and the windows.

"Okay," Junior began, "I am an adult, and I'm certain you three aren't eighteen yet," he said pointing to the girls, "that being said, there are some vintage soda machines around the bar, but supplies are limited, so, I don't know, try to only drink a few at a time?" he took a deep breath and started to think of anything else important, "There are hammers and nails by all the doors an windows that have boards, so if some fall off, please fix them. Also if things get hairy there are boxes with weapons inside of them, but my men didn't mark them so it's really just a toss up on what they could be, most of it is extra ammo, but there is always at least one gun per box, that's for sure...I think." the girls nod at the...odd details. "Also, try to find the wires that connect to the DJ booth, I need this place up and running after this mess." the girls nodded again.

Soon after the girls got situated there was a breaking sound of glass and screams heard in the next room. "Looks like we have company!" Blake yelled out causing everybody to get ready. Suddenly there was a crash and more screams were heard, followed by three of Junior's men running into the main room and locking up the door behind them.

"What's going on back there?!" Junior yelled out.

"Sir, there are tons of them, dozens! They just kept coming in, and these ones are different, they have weapons and are moving extremely fast!" the man yelled out, clearly out of breath, "Don't let them drain your aura if they do they-uh-AUGH!" the man started to scream until his eyes glowed and his skin turned grey.

"Oh my God, he's one of them!" another shouted. He began to go crazy and started to chase down the others.

"Alright zombie, you want something to eat? Well eat this!" Yang quipped as she punched the zombified man in the face immediately getting rid of the glow, "Well...that was easy." In the midst of the commotion one of the other henchmen was grabbed through the door and pulled into the other room. Junior simply added some boards to it and turned on a special protection system he just put in, adding electricity to the doors and windows.

"Alright, we should be safe." Evidently everybody was cursed with Parker Luck today, because just as soon as Junior said that, the power gave out, "Oh, God dammit." he lowly said as he slumped his shoulders.

Suddenly the doors began to bust open and the barricades began to faulter, the group was surrounded by these White Fang zombies along with a handful of Junior's men. "Guess Halloween came early." Blake said as her and the rest of the girls got into a fighting stance.

"There's so many of them." Weiss said, "What do we do?"

Yang punched her hands together having her hair light fire, "We fight. What else?" the girls and the rest of Junior's men, along with Melanie and Militia, started to fend off the hoard. The girls could hold their own, but without Ruby the trio was a little blind when it came to working as a team. Eventually they started to get overrun by the living dead.

"We have to turn on the power!" Junior yelled out, "It's the only way we can stand a fighting chance!"

"Where's the power at?!" Yang yelled out.

Junior took a swing at a White Fang goon, "It's a couple of rooms away, up on the second floor. The only problem is that to get to the breaker, you have to go that way!" he said as he knocked a group of four.

"Ugh, through them? That's Zombie-leivable!" Yang punned and everyone groaned.

"I'll call for backup." Weiss said and she pulled out her scroll and got behind cover, "Yeah, uh, guys," Weiss started, "We may need backup." she was definitely worried as she saw more of those things approaching her cover and wasn't sure if the others could hold out much longer, eventually she got a response, unfortunately, Deadpool responded.

" _The White Fang have been turned into those things, they're Ghouls, not the undead. Also, uh, fuck you, we all have problems right now!_ " screaming could be heard in the background of Deadpool's call, " _Yeah, we're fighting a werewolf deal, and I need to kinda...pull myself together._ " Deadpool hung up and Jaune responded.

" _Yeah, we kinda have our own problems here at the docks, this thing has like tons of weapons, the whole dock is a battlefield, he just keeps coming! Ah crap!_ " suddenly there was static.

Weiss started to have a miniature heart attack as it felt like no help was coming. , " _Weiss, it's Spidey, Ruby is coming to assist, I'm going to go save JNPR._ " Weiss dropped her scroll and fended off the 'ghouls' as Deadpool called them, eventually she heard a worried tone of Peter, " _Weiss?_ "

Weiss got knocked down and got the air knocked out of her"...roger, just hurry..." she hung up her scroll and and staggered back onto her feet, "Come on you creeps," she said gritting her teeth, "my family has dealt with you for my whole life, and we never backed down, so if you think I'll just roll over and give in..." she looked down and felt new strength that she hadn't had before, "You've got another thing coming!!" with a mighty battle cry shy lunged forward and with precise strikes she was able to take out two or three at a time.

The team had been fending for their life forever. Conveniently, the ghouls came at them in swarms, giving them more than enough time to re-board windows and doors. "Gosh, I'm so thirsty." Weiss said. She noticed the vintage soda machine next to her and shrugged, not really having a say in the matter. She tried to get a bottle but it wouldn't work, "Ugh, right, we need power. There was crashing heard and the girls and the others got ready, but when the doors opened up it was Deadpool, Neo, Torchwick and Ruby.

"Come on Red, hurry up!" Torchwick shouted at Ruby who sped passed him and the others straight to Yang and her team.

"Guys!" she shouted.

"Ruby!" her team returned in unison and they all hugged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's all good, but it seems you have a monster infestation," everyone turns to Deadpool who is wearing an exterminator outfit over his costume, "yeah, we're gonna have to smoke 'em out. Right Neo?" Neo nods and changes her outfit to match Deadpool's, "Alright, first things first, we need to turn on the power...where the fuse at?"

Ghouls bust through the door leading to another room, "Through there." Junior said pointing.

Deadpool pulled out his Deagles, "Alright, let's do this," he then ran through the hoard SOLO and into the other room and all anyone could hear was gunshots and him screaming, "LEEEERRROOOOYYY...JEEENNKKKKIIIINNSSSSS!!!!" soon the power turned back on and he popped back into the other room.

"Well that wasn't so bad." he said with a torn suit and bullet holes covering his body.

Weiss grabbed some soda and about gagged at the taste, but felt extremely good after drinking it, like she could fight these things off on her own. She grabbed a couple more for her team, "Drink up." she said and the team obliged, all gagging from the awful taste.

"Weiss are you trying to kill us?" Blake asked gagging.

" _Weiss_ you gotta do that to us?" Ruby, of all people punned.

"Heh, yeah why you gotta be so _Weiss_ cold?" Yang followed.

The fun didn't last long as the ghouls broke through. "Let's do this!" Ruby shouted amd her team followed.

Roman was holding off a huge group of the ghouls and got them into a bunch before blowing them up, "Deadpool! What are you doing?"

"I'm setting up the wires!" Deadpool set up the wires for the DJ booth that he found in different rooms and, honestly, difficult locations, "There that should do it. Now to hook up my scroll aaannndd." music from Deadpool's scroll began to play throughout the club as everybody was fighting off the ghouls, it looked as if they would be over powered again, but thanks to the soda the girls drank, they were able to strike twice as hard. Thankfully JNPR and Spidey arrived to assist, "Oh good the music can start." Deadpool hit play and returned to battle.

 _ **Music que- Won't Back Down- Eminem ft. P!**_ **nk**

The now army of Junior's men, RWBYS, JNPR and Roman's trio defeated ghoul after ghoul leaving a horrible mess all over the place. "God, I just cleaned this place." Junior groaned. For some reason the ghouls stopped coming and it seemed as though the fight was over.

"Is that it?" Yang asked, still feeling the effects of that soda. The music continued to play as thumping was heard, then a huge hole was made and before them stood a giant being in a rhinoceros outfit. "The hell is this guys problem?" Yang asked pointing at the guy with her thumb. Noticing Peter's sudden change in body language to a more aggressive stance, she realized this guy meant buisness and got ready too.

"Son of a bitch." Spider-Man muttered. He stood up tall and walked up to the being, "Hey there Rhino, looking ugly as usual." no response, "Look, my friends and I are tired, it's been a long night and we were hoping you-OOF!" Spidey, with no time to react, was slapped across the room. "Alright, I guess I better bring the beat back!"

"Way to stay with the song." Deadpool joked. Spidey got back up and launched himself at the Rhino, who collided his fist with Spidey's fist.

"Ow." Spider-Man said waiving his hand. He got slapped back again towards the girls.

"Nice plan there Pete." Blake taunted.

"Shut up." Peter was silent then thought of an idea, "Hey girls, I'm a little down on my luck, if I beat this guy with one punch, can I get a kiss?" Peter said it as more of a joke, but got a slightly different reaction.

"Dude, if you beat this guy in one punch, I'll do more than kiss you." Yang said with a seductive wink.

"A-A-A k-kiss? I mean, on the cheek is okay, right?" responded Ruby.

"I'll pay you for that to not happen." replied Weiss.

And Blake just smiled. She's totally down though _**Oh, yeah. Duh.**_

Peter suddenly feeling happier than he had the last couple of months went for a devastating blow, "FALCON," he cocked his fist back and charged at Rhino, "PU-huh?" he stopped when Rhino cried out in pain and collapsed right in front of him with the Rider finally showing up and finishing the job.

" **Hope I'm not late.** " he said as he took the chain off from around his fist and wrapped it around his torso again.

Peter turned towards the girls, "So, no kiss huh?" the girls walked passed him to thank ths Rider. Yang stopped, smiled and pinched Spidey's cheek.

"Next time." she said with a wink and Peter blushed.

Deadpool placed his hand on Spidey's shoulder for comfort, however, it was Roman with something to say, "Cockblocked by that guy...bummer kid."

"Next time bud." Deadpool said as he walked away. Neo walked up to Spidey, smiled, winked, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _That was weird_ , Spidey thought.

Spidey joined the others while Ghost Rider finished an interrogation with Rhino before he changed, his last words being "Happy Halloween."

"Well that's great, at least the villains are nice enough to wish us a happy Halloween." Yang joked.

" **This isn't good, something is going to happen on Halloween, and we need to be prepared.** " Ghost Rider said still trying to figure out ths overall plans of Jack.

"How do we do that?" Roman asked.

" **Hmm,** " Ghost Rider pointed to Deadpool, " **Wade, didn't you say something about a Halloween Party?** "

"Yeah? Why?" Deadpool asked confused.

" **Then that's where he will strike.** " Ghost Rider began walking back to his bike to leave.

"How do you know?" Weiss asked.

" **Dozens of souls all bunched up in one place. Which means there's plenty of souls for him to steal or manipulate, but until he shows himself, we are blind.** "

"So, where are you going? Do you need like, hell groceries, or something?" Yang asked as the Rider revved his bike.

" **I'm gonna cause hell for the sinners of this town.** " and with that the Ghost Rider left.

"So, what do we do." Yang asked.

"Go home, rest, finish the fight tomorrow night." Deadpool said walking away.

"So, we're seriously gonna just wait until the Halloween party?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, well we've got one more part of this thing, and we're kinda getting pressed for time. Who knows if we'll even get the next chapter to be as long as the last one, or even this one." Deadpool said causing Weiss to sigh.

"Do I even wanna know?" She asked Peter.

Spidey shrugged his shoulders, "He said we are in a fanfiction, I just go with it."

Resolved on the plan the two teams returned to Beacon, while Roman and company hide out at Deadpool's apartment.

 _This is already an eventful Halloween_. Peter thought before changing his unstable molecules and laying on his bed. "So, were you just going to not tell us?" Weiss asked.

"Hey, don't ask, don't tell." Peter replied before he began snoring.

"Whatever..." Weiss mumbled before going to sleep herself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Deadpool**

Deadpool, Neo and Roman were in Deadpool's...quaint apartment. "Well, this place isn't so bad, could be worse." Roman mentioned. _It's small, but livable._ Neo mentioned. "Yes, yes, and on top of it all it's very, very-"

"I get it, the place is cheap. Don't rub it in." Deadpool removed his mask and sat on the couch to watch the news and, inevitably, fall asleep.

Roman sighed, "Gods, I can't believe we still aren't out of the woods on this one." _Relax, Wade says he's certain this will all be over with on Halloween. Let's just trust him, yeah?_ Neo smiled before finding a bed to fall asleep in herself. "Ugh, I have a bad feeling about this." Roman said to himself before raiding the refrigerator for something to drink and then passing out on the loveseat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Undisclosed Location**

A Lantern Gaurd approached his lord Jack o'Lantern, "Sir, sir, I have more terrible news!"

"What is it, go on with it." Jack responded, unamused.

"It's the Rhino sir...he's been defeated." the gaurd said nervously, and so have the others.

Jack laughed maniacally, "That's all? I thought sometging terrible had happened." Jack laughed some more, "This is all according to plan, come tomorrow night this world shall be mine!" he balled his fist for emphasis, "Soon, a new leader will rule the multiverse, and with the poweres of hell on my side, nobody can stop me! No one!"

 **To be concluded...**

 _Next Time..._

Ruby: Wow, Halloween I can't believe it! Everybody looks so scary!

Johnny: Yeah especially those guys over there.

Yang: Woah! Those guys are attacking now? Why can't we just have a scary good time.

 **Next time: Ooky Spooky Skeletons Final Chapter**

Deadpool: Why the fuck are we doing this stupid 'Next Time On Dragonball Z' deal?

 **There's part three for you guys, which means that next week on Halloween is the finale, I hope It's long. If you guys don't know my style by now I try to make it 'Clear and Concise' so if chapters feel short it's because I don't really know how to make them longer without it feeling played out or redundant. The last chapter was my first chapter that broke 6,000 words...and it was about 8,750. But, you guys don't care on what I have to say so...enjoy yourselves, Volume 5 is out so, you'll probably be watching that. Anyways, have fun, leave a favorite, follow me or my story, and don't forget to review any review even if it's not really a review. Well that's all I have to say so, Laters Sheeple.**


	4. Finale

**Here it is. PM me for questions.**

 **Ookie Spooky Skeletons Finale**

 **Team RWBYS**

The day had finally arrived, Halloween, and each year the students of Beacon put on a wicked party for the whole town to enjoy. All across Vale there are streamers and Jack o'Lantern's (the pumpkins, not the villain), scary costumes and props and candy! Oh, how the children love the candy! But none more so than Ms. Ruby Rose... Who is currently asleep still from the previous night, let's see if we can wake her up.

Peter gets up from his sleep, or rather lack there of, and tugged on Ruby's leg, causing her to fall out of bed, "Wagh!" she yelled as she fell onto the floor. Ruby was a littled dazed, but she remembered something of great importance, "Ohmygoshit'smybirthday!" she yelled out in excitement. Weiss woke up from the sudden shock of excitement that was by her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked still tired from not having her complete beauty rest.

"My birthday is today, I'm officially fifteen!" Ruby yelled out in excitement while shaking Weiss.

"It's your birthday?" Blake asked, a little shocked that she had never heard of this news until now, "Shouldn't we have known about this, like, months ago?"

"We don't get Ruby anything because she gets stuffed with candy." Yang replied.

"That's not true, I get presents from dad." Ruby said with a chuckle.

Peter stood over by the desk by the window in silence and Blake started to get worried, "Peter, are you okay?" she asked. She received no answer, but instead was given a thumbs up instead, "Are you sure? Are you thinking about Jack?" again, no answer until Peter showed around with his hands behind his back.

"Alright Ruby, I have a surprise for you," he said with a smile, "can you guess what it is?" Ruby shook her head with a smile on her face at what it could be, Peter could practically see the hearts in her eyes. "Alright, here." Peter brought his hands out from behind him to show Ruby a pair of web-shooters, "Old, refurbished, fully functional. They're all yours Rubes." Ruby's eyes beamed and she practically tackled Peter to the ground.

"Ohhhh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kept saying as she would kiss Peter on his cheek repeatedly.

"Ruby, stop, you're making me blush." Peter said with a nervous laugh, it was Yang with a audible "hmph" that pulled Ruby off.

"Ooo, I smell jealousy." Weiss said to Yang.

"Shut up, Ice Queen." she replied.

Weiss was the first dressed, "Alright, so the plan I'm assuming is to walk around the grounds all day and see if we can get the drop on those guys?"

"Yes!" Ruby shouted, "But, we have to make sure we enjoy ourselves as well." she said with a sheepish smile, "Because, you know...it IS Halloween."

The others smiled, "Alright!" Yang shouted, "Let's put on some costumes!" the girls took the next ten minutes or so just putting on their costumes for the party, while Peter sat on his bed covering his eyes.

"I'm not looking, I'm not looking, I'm not looking." he repeated over and over, _Well...maybe just a peek..Wait, No! What am I thinking! Come on Parker be decent!_ He for some reason heard Yang laughing, "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

"You are weirdo," Yang said with a chuckle, "What are you doing?" Peter was silent, he thought it was pretty obvious on what he was doing, but for some reason he just couldn't make words.

"He's being a good person." Weiss said, "While I would have preferred you to be out of the room, you did fine just sitting there covering your eyes. You were kinda quiet too, made me forget you were here in the first place."

"You guys are done right? I can look now, without getting ridiculed or feeling embarrassed." Peter asked.

"Yeah, you're good." Blake said with a chuckle.

Peter got up and uncovered his eyes to see the girls' outfits, Ruby's had little to no change, but the others looked pretty cool, Yang's revealed a little too much skin Peter thought, but to each their own, "Amateurs." Peter said with a smirk he then pressed his center chest and his suit transformed into his black suit, "Typical girls, always taking forever to get dressed." that comment gave Peter three punches from Yang, two kick to the shins by Ruby, getting smacked on the back of the head by Blake and a slap across the face from Weiss, "Ow! Okay I get it, not funny." Peter said rubbing his face.

Ruby smiled like she had just won a fight or something, "Come on, let's go get JNPR."

The team went across the hall where JNPR was just leaving their dorm, "Oh," Pyrrha said slightly startled, "we were just coming to get you five." Pyrrha was in her Vampire out fit, which was a long red, one strap dress, and fangs. Jaune came out and instead of his original idea, he was a vampire hunter, Peter just had the idea of dressing him up like Victor Belmont from Castlevania, of course all he said was that he was a vampire hunter. Nora was a sloth and Ren was a...well, he was a...um...

"What are you Ren?" Yang asked.

"An ancient Minstral warrior." he replied.

"But that looks like a dress." Ruby added.

"It's a Shihakusho." Peter said and the girls all looked at him like he spoke some other language.

"Thank you!" Ren said louder than anyone had ever heard him.

"And that is the extent of my knowledge." Peter said with a smile.

"So, what's the plan guys?" Jaune asked.

"Okay," Ruby started, "so, Jaune you and Pyrrha will check the main gate and let us know if you see anything weird. Nora, you and Ren need to check the south gate."

"Got it!" Nora said with a fist pump.

"Right, so Yang and Blake will check the West side."

"West side represent!" Yang side throwing gang signs.

"Don't pass on my turf." Peter said throwing up duel 'thwip' hands.

"Weiss and I will check the East side," Weiss sighed, "And Peter will stay up above." Peter gave a thumbs up. "Okay, now that everybody is clear on what we have to do..." she raised her fist, "Saviors, assemble!" everyone was silent.

"Saviors?" Peter asked, "How 'bout, 'Remnant's Mightiest Heroes'? We could call ourselves the Avengers!"

Jaune's eyes had stars in them, "That's so-"

"Dumb!" Weiss said cutting off Jaune, "Who are we avenging? The White Fang?"

"It's the principle Weiss." Blake said fully understanding what Peter meant.

"Whatever the name, we will save Remnant from this, evil pumpkin man." Ruby said full of confidence and the others agreed. With that the group left for the fair grounds in downtown Vale.

The teams arrived at the the fair grounds and took their positions. It was Peter in costume who met up with Deadpool and company, who were dressed up as each other, but switched around. Spidey looked at Roman, who obviously lost a bet or something because he was dressed up like Neo, "What happened to you?" Spidey laughed.

Roman growled and folded his arms in response, "Gods, I hate Halloween." he grumbled lowly.

"He's just upset because he gets to dress up as Neo, I'm the one who should be complaining, I have to be his ugly mug." Deadpool said pointing at Roman.

"Screw you Deadpool!" _I like it, this costume conforms to everything._ "Shut up Neo."

"So, what's the plan captain?" Deadpool asked Spidey.

"Roman, you and Neo try your best to blend in, and keep an eye out for Blaze." the two nodded and left to blend into the crowd, "Come on Wade, you and I will search high."

"Got it!" Deadpool then pulled out a joint and started to light it and Spidey knocked it out of his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"You said search high." Deadpool said rubbing his hand.

Spidey pinched the bridge of his nose, "High as in on the rooftops Wade, not high."

"Oh." **_Come on, you knew exactly what he meant._** Deadpool picked up the joint and put it in his pocket, "It's not like I can get high Parker, my healing factor reacts too fast." the two then went to the rooftops to stay vigilant, they have to make sure they are prepared for Jack.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

While all of this was happening, Jack was preparing his army to take on our heroes and all of Vale. His plan may not occur until night, but that doesn't mean he wasn't getting prepared.

 **Undisclosed Location**

Jack was pacing back and forth singing to himself a tune he felt was fitting for his time to conquer this world, "This will be the day we've waited for, this will be the day we open up the door, I don't wanna hear your absolution, I hope you're ready for my revolution..." a man dressed in armor walks into the room and addresses Jack.

"My lord," the man said while kneeling, "your ghoulish army is ready to move once you are prepared."

"Good, I would like to see the army I've amounted." the goon smiles and leads Jack to a room where hundreds of ghouls and undead are lined up. All come from both Earth and Remnant, there were soldiers that had fallen in war from all points of time wearing their garb that they would wear during that point in time. Jack walked through the rows of his army seeing many that were once ancient fighters and more modern soldiers from current events. "Wakandan soldiers have some of the best weapons." Jack mentions as he sees a handful of ancient Wakandan soldiers will vibranium swords or spears. He had surmounted a handful of World War 1 and 2 soldiers, along with American soldiers from modern wars that have fallen in the Middle East. "Yes, good, good. With my army of past soldier zombies mixed with my White Fang Ghouls and my Superior Seven, I will be unstoppable! Haha, hahahaha, HAHAHAHAHA!!" his laughter seemed to echo throughout his base.

"Sir?" the White Fang Ghoul asked.

"Now... We march!"

"Yes Lord Jack!" his minions all said in unison and they began to march to the streets of downtown Vale.

"The multiverse, shall be mine!" Jack said as he clenched a fireball in his palm.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Deadpool**

Deadpool and Spidey had been searching for hours, and quite frankly, Deadpool was tired of it, We've been here for hours and nothing has happened, "Maybe we got the day wrong," **_Oooh, you're right maybe it was supposed to be on the OTHER day Halloween is on!_** "Chill dude, I meant maybe he wasn't going to attack on Halloween." **_Oh, yeah, that does seem plausible._** Deadpool picked up his scroll and sent a call to everyone, this included Roman and Neo, Spidey, Team RWBYS, and JNPR, "Hey guys, It's Deadpool, you see anything yet?"

" _Nothing here._ " Jaune said.

" _Nada._ " Ruby replied.

" _What do you think?_ " Yang said, a little upset.

"Oh sorry blondy, didn't realize you were on your period." Deadpool replied with a laugh.

" _What!?_ "

" _Gross Wade, shut up._ " Spidey said trying to keep everyone focused.

Deadpool lied down on the the edge of the roof and started twiddling his thumbs, "For real though, you guys ever wonder why we're here? Like are we the product of some cosmic coincidence? Is there really a God, watching over us and stuff." everyone was silent and Deadpool figured they were just ignoring him.

" _That's pretty deep, I guess I never thought of it._ " Jaune said after a minute of silence and Deadpool squealed like a girl because he thought he was some kind of philosopher.

" _No, I'm gonna settle this right now._ " Spidey started, " _Look Jaune, don't read to much into it okay? There is a God of sorts out there, whether he made everything is up to debate. Don't believe me? Ask Wade, he talks to Death, and I don't mean him dying I mean the Grim Reaper. Also if you think something is fake, it's more than likely true. There is a devil, there are multiple gods - trust me I've fought a few, and there is a Santa Clause, so please don't encourage Deadpool, he knows all of this._ " Spidey was silent for a bit and came up again, " _Also, if we are looking at this from a philosophical view, it's one of life's greatest mystery's._ "

"Awe, you're no fun Spidey." Deadpool said with a chuckle. There was silence from all lines until Ruby piped up.

" _Wait, did Peter just say that Santa Clause is real?!_ " she was squealing with overjoyed excitement. " _You guys are from the, Best. Universe. Ever!!_ "

"Of all time." Deadpool finished. Suddenly Deadpool thought he saw something peculiar, it was a man walking erratically almost as if he was drunk, and he was making some strange groaning sounds. "Yo, Neo, Torchie, I've got a UPI in your vicinity, do you copy?"

" _Deadpool, what the hell is a UPI?_ " Roman asked causing Deadpool to groan.

"U.P.I. Unidentified Person of Intrest."

" _If he's Unidentified, how is he a 'Person of Interest'?_ "

"Do you see him or not!?" Deadpool was getting frustrated now and was already pointing a gun at Roman.

" _Hey, I think I see him. Is he the drunk?_ " Roman asked.

"Yeah, yeah, that's him, walk up to him and start an interrogation."

Roman started to make his way towards the man in question, but got cut off by the crowd, " _Uh, Deadpool I've lost sight, do you see him?_ "

Deadpool stopped playing with RWBY action figures that he got from...somewhere and responded, "Uh, uh, what? You lost 'em?"

" _Deadpool are you serious?!_ " Roman shouted.

"Mommy, why does that girl sound like a boy?" a girl near Roman asked.

"I'm a guy you brat!" the girl ran away crying and her mother stared down Roman. "Deadpool, where is he?" he asked again.

"I don't know." Deadpool said now looking through binoculars, "He could be any-" Deadpool turned around to see the man right in front of him, "-where...awe crap."

There was silence and even Spidey got worried over his friend, " _Deadpool, Deadpool, where are you? Come in Deadpool, Wade!_ "

There was static and than a new voice came over the scroll, "Deadpool's fine, he had to go change his pants." the new voice belonged to Johnny, "But seriously, he'll be okay, once he wakes up from his nap."

" _Just put some tacos by him, he'll wake up_." Roman mentioned.

"Shut...up...Romeo..." Deadpool got out.

"Yeah, he's fine." Johnny said before hanging up, "Come on dumbass, we have a multiverse to save." Johnny began dragging Deadpool off to the crowd to meet up with everyone else so he could talk about his findings.

"Ugh, can't we get more help? Like that sexy Morrigan chick we teamed up with? Or Doctor Strange, or Blade? Any Monster Hunter or similar will work fine."

Johnny chuckled and let go of Deadpool. "No can do mi amigo, we have to do this on our own."

Deadpool slumped his shoulders in dissapointment, **_It would have been fun to see that smokin' SUCC-ubus again._** "Oh, Jesus Christ stop."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow, so you did all of that in one night?" Ruby asked Johnny referring to his story he told about a group of drug dealers that he stopped, Ruby after seeing his powers first hand, knew exactly what he meant.

"But nothing on Jack?" Peter asked.

"No, all silent." Johnny shrugged, "If you ask me, everything that happened last night was just a distraction, what we are experiencing right now is the calm before the storm."

"Okay Eminem, calm down." Deadpool quipped.

"So, what? We just wait until the oversized Halloween decoration to attack us?" Jaune asked gaining a slight chuckle from his team for trying to be funny, and a thumbs up from Peter.

"We don't really have a choice on that one Yellow," Roman said while twirling Neo's umbrella, "but when it happens, we'll be ready." With a sense of determination the group split up, some decided to actually enjoy the Halloween block party, like Ruby, Yang, Neo, Deadpool, and Nora. While others tried to remain vigilant, like Peter, Blake, and Johnny. Then there was Roman, who was just trying to swindle people out of their wallet.

Ok, ok, let's get the giant ursa. Or the beowolf? "Why not both?" Deadpool walked up to a booth where the object was to shoot a bunch of pumpkins to win a prize...well needless to say he destroyed the pumpkins...with his own guns, and not the fair ones. Deadpool won the prizes and he was on his way. Things were great, though off in the distance, as the sun started to set and more people came to the party, a pair of glowing eyes were watching, waiting. Waiting for the opportunity to take over these people.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Darkness. Darkness began to encompass the streets of Vale, all the light that was seen was from the street lamps and the party on the streets. This is the time when the party flourished, while the younger kids went trick or treating, the older ones, especially the students at Beacon who didn't have a mission, would dress up and have a good time. Of course with older teens and adults you get more risqué outfits, like how Yang removed her jacket to show her outfit revealed even more skin, and bat wings...Oh! she's a Succubus, well no wonder she wanted Peter to see her outfit so badly, she was trying to tempt him! **_Yay!_**

Ahem, back to the scene... the others are still doing their thing, but with it being night Peter and Ruby are doing their best to keep Johnny at bay.

"Your a calm dove floating along the breeze," Ruby said making her hands into a bird and whistling a 'dove' call, though it just came out like a pigeon.

"Ruby, I have a pretty decent grip on my prowess, I don't need you to calm me down. Also, my powers aren't based on anger, I'm not Bruce Banner."

"Who?"

"I'll explain later." Peter said while placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

The trio took a look at their surroundings, a lot of different people in costumes walked passed, Ruby would blush for the more exposing ones. "Be careful Parker," Johnny started, "all these women in little to no clothing, lust is a sin you know."

"Oh, screw you Blaze, I'm not bad. According to our nurse I must be pure, because of her semblance." Peter stated matter of factly remembering Candi Graham, Beacon's nurse.

Johnny laughed, "What's wrong kid? _He_ and I can't have a sense of humor?" Peter's face was blank realizing what he heard he came to only one conclusion.

"You were...messing with me!?"

"Yep."

"Both you and the Rider."

"Yep."

"So, I can't be punished for sins!"

"Nah, you're a victim, I can't do anything, same as Wade, he is a victim of circumstance. He did something and was cursed with immortality, and powers he never really asked for."

"Wait, so even through all the bad things that Deadpool guy has done you still can't destroy him?" Ruby asked.

"No, Deadpool is immortal, and therefore incapable of dying, if you thought his healing factor was the only thing keeping him alive, you are sorely mistaken." Johnny told Ruby, while simultaneously dropping a bit of a bomb on Peter as well.

 _So, what does keep him alive._ Peter thought.

" _Hey guys,_ " it was Roman over the scrolls, " _yeah, so, um...how possible is it that there are other Ghost Riders, but they aren't on fire and are wearing armor that I've never seen on Remnant?_ " The trio then heard screaming in the direction of where Roman and Neo were patrolling. Peter puts on his mask and him and Ruby look at each other.

"Mr. Blaze," Ruby said looking at Johnny, "now would be a good time for you to turn into the Rider."

Johnny smiled as his eyes suddenly had a flame in them, "That's my secret Ruby," his skin melted away and turned to ash, flames erupted around his body and a chain appeared around his torso, " **I'm always the Rider!** "

"Oh my God." Spidey said shaking his head.

The trio was over by Roman in a flash, and what they saw was not pretty. Dozens upon dozens of walking armored skeletons with armor Spidey had never seen before, but the metal on their swords and spears, "Is that Vibranium?" Spidey asked.

" **Yes, it appears that Jack has the ability to raise the dead...for him to go all the way to Wakanda though...he must have had a lot of time on his hands.** " the skeletons were attacking people and Spidey immediately jumped into action, saving people from get sliced while Roman, Neo and Ruby started to destroy skeletons. The act itself is much easier than it sounds because the skeletons had a convenient affect of breaking on contact. " **These pathetic warriors are out of practice!** " Ghost Rider laughed. He then picked up a Vibranium sword and enhanced it with his Hell Fire, making it an effective weapon to cut through their Vibranium armor.

Roman and Neo were destroying skeletons with ease, "Geez, where is Deadpool?" suddenly through a flash of light and a mighty roar, a mysterious caped crusader came down to assist the group.

"Nana-nana-nana-nana!" he shouted as he destroyed the skeletons with precision of an expert martial artist...until the skeletons grabbed him by his cape and began choking him. "Guah, help!" Spidey came down and destroyed the skeletons that had the crusader in his grasp.

"No capes Wade." Spidey said as he took off again.

"Right, right." Deadpool ditched the cape to reveal a darker version of his costume, instead of red and black it was grey and black. He and Roman began fighting back to back taking on hoards upon hoards of the skeletons, "Man, I am sick and tired of these Ookie Spooky Skeletons!" **_He said it! Ah, he said it!_**

Roman shot a Dust round at one of the skeletons and it deflected off of the armor, "What was that!?" Roman asked in shock at how the armor just absorbed his shot like it was a bouncy ball.

"Oh," Deadpool said, "Yeah, that's Vibranium armor, basically it's a super strong metal from my world that is able to absorb all of the shock from an attack."

"Oh, that's bullshit!" Roman said as he hit the head off of a skeleton and the rest of its body fell apart.

"Yeah, and it's virtually indestructible, one of three are that strong, the others are Adamantium and Carbonadium." Deadpool sliced another skeleton and shot one into Ghost Rider who sliced it with his Hell Sword.

More skeletons started advancing, but from the other side as apparent from the screams coming from behind them. "Who do we have over there?" Spidey asked.

"JNPR, Yang and Blake and Weiss." Deadpool said just before getting stabbed, "Oh, son of a bitch." he pulled out his Deagle and shot the skeleton in the skull demolishing it.

"Okay, that should be enough." Spidey responded before suplexing a skeleton about to attack Ruby.

Over with JNPR and WBY however, things were not as good as the others thought it would be. For one, they had to deal with Ghouls with stronger armor, and zombies. That being said they didn't exactly fall as easily as the skeletons the others had to deal with. "Geez, these things just get back up!" Yang said as she punched one into another.

"Agh, Pyrrha help!" Jaune cried out as he was surrounded by a hoard of zombies ready to, well for lack of a better sentence, eat him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out before throwing her shield and bashing five zombies at once. "There's too many of them, what do we do" Pyrrha asked worried for herself and her friends.

Suddenly a dozen of the zombies and ghouls' heads exploded leading the others to look for their saviour. "Minds...Blown!" the grouo heard as they turn to see Deadpool with his Deagles in hand. "Wait, wait," he shot another one in the head, "Ooo, money shot baby!"

Yang smiled, "They just weren't up for your _monsterous_ humor." everyone groaned. A ghoul was about to cut down Yang, but Deadpool jumped down and sliced it in half.

"Yeah, Spidey thought you guys would be okay, but I wasn't having any of it." Deadpool said as he quickly cocked his gun.

"Well at least we have competent back up." Weiss said as more ghouls began to advance towards them, these ones now wearing some strange military gear the others hadn't seen.

"What!" Deadpool yelled, "He has American Military on his side? That's cheating." he shot one and watched it collapse, "Sorry." and another, "Sorry. Thank you for your service." **_Yeah, this is awkward just go to someone else for a bit._**

Uh, with Yang she was doing fine, she and Blake were surrounded, but thanks to Blake's quick thinking they were able to get out of the jam by having Yang attached to the ribbon of Gambul Shroud was being flung around in a whirlwind motion shooting at the monsters while in air, and eventually landed on the ground creating a shockwave launching several enemies backwards and others losing their glow. "Yeah! Go Team Bumblebee!" Yang shouted and out of no where Deadpool came to slice a ghoul that was about to surprise Yang.

"I'm more of a Blacksun shipper myself." he pulled out shotguns and began twirling them while firing, like he was Dante from DMC, "I mean, in volume four the two are _LITERALLY_ in a ship together and it has CANNONS! I mean if RT isn't pairing them, I have no idea what the symbolism is for."

Yang blasted more zombies away, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." **_Forgot we weren't nearly that far yet._**

"These things won't let up!" Blake shouted.

"No crap, really?!" Jaune shouted, but he was quick to appoligize, "Sorry, sorry, just frustrated."

"We need to fall back." Weiss said and the others decided that was best.

Deadpool stopped, "Hold on, I have a plan." he walked into a hoard of the monsters all of them going after the easiest target.

"Deadpool! What are you doing?!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Well, another one bites the dust." Nora said shrugging.

The monsters began flying backwards with gunshots being heard and in the middle of it all was Deadpool, twirling his Deagles around and firing hitting all the monsters near him, "I call this one the 'Equalizer'!" he kept firing blowing them away and then replacing his guns for his Katanas, "And this is how we did it in '84 bitches!" he bagan spinning around on the ground and would slice up the monsters leaving them as crawlers or dead. He spun all the way back to the group and did some classic break dancing moves to get up. "And that kiddies is where babies come from."

"What?" Ren asked, a little confused on the whole ordeal.

"There's still more coming." Blake mentioned and she swore she heard Deadpool's heart drop.

"Oh, God dammit."

"Dude," Jaune looked at Deadpool, "Bail?"

"Bail!" Deadpool said while clapping his hands together.

"Bail!" the others said in unison. **_Hopefully the others are doing alright._**

Back with the others, they were fairing just as well as one would expect. Spidey had gotten a group of skeletons together so that he could slam all of them at once. After the slam he jumped up and webbed up a multitude of the skeletons together, allowing Neo to come in and slice most of them in one go with Ruby coming in to finish them off with several twirls of Crescent Rose along with some shots to keep her momentum. A new batch came only to be confronted by the Rider, " **You guy's are makin' me look bad,** " he pulled out his chain, encased it in Hellfire and began to twirl it in the air, hitting multiple skeletons at once, " **Yeee-haaaww!** " he slammed his chain down creating a shockwave that caused the enemies to stumble giving enough time to use her semblance and create a rose tornado, before ultimately slamming them on the ground again.

"Keep it up," Ruby shouted, "we have them on the ropes!" the forces were dwindling, the skeletons were becoming scarce, the only thing to bring their spirits down would be if- "Aw, nuts." WBY and JNPR, along with Deadpool had arrived, unfortunately they brought the mass hoard with them. Ruby had to think fast, there wasn't a lot of wiggle room for her at the moment, she needed to clear space, "I've got it! Ladybug!" Blake heard the command and went to Ruby's side and the two began to run back and forth slashing hoards of the ghouls and monsters as they did so.

" **They need to make more of a dent.** " Ghost Rider whistled and out came his Hellcycle. He got on and began riding around the group, running over monsters and slashing them with his chain, they would disintegrate on impact, but for every ten that were destroyed fifty would take their place. " **This is getting us nowhere!** "

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Blake sassed, **_Ooo, she's sassy._** Blake left several shadows that then exploded, making a huge clearing for everyone else, but it proved fruitless because soon the group was surrounded. "Damn, what do we do now?" Blake asked as the monsters got closer.

The heroes were back to back, nowhere to run and the only way to leave was by fighting, but their strength was low, even Spider-Man was having trouble getting out breaths due to how heavily taxed he was. The monsters kept getting closer and some started to except their fate. "Gang's all here...looks like...we can all die...together." Spidey said in between breaths.

" **Don't worry Spider, as the saying goes: 'All virgins go to Heaven'.** " Ghost Rider said with a snicker which caused the others, but Ruby, to snicker as well.

"Yeah, well, now may be a bad time, but...I can't die." Deadpool said causing some of the others to groan.

"Good, guess that means I _won't_ see you in Hell." Roman joked, _I'll wait for you Wadey!_

"You won't be the first babe." the monsters were now within feet of the group, but for some reason they just stop. The others were confused, but the Rider already knew what was going on.

" **So, the master** **comes to help his slaves.** " the Rider says under hus breath before a smirk, " **Gooooddd.** "

"Haha, hahahaha, huhahahahahooo!" laughter was heard and the monsters took a couple of steps back before turning and bowing in the direction of the laughter. A spotlight turned on a man facing away and sitting down on a rooftop. He then put a pumpkin on his head and lit it on fire before he turned around to reveal himself, his cape flapping in the wind, "Welcome! To the Grande Finale!" Jack said as he faced our heroes. He pointed down at the group to the three people he knew best, "Ghost Rider, may I call you Johnny? Johnny what do you see before you?" the Rider grunted, "What you see before you, is your defeat. Wade Wilson, it's a shame you will have to watch everybody you love die before you, again." **_Is he sure he isn't thinking of Logan?_** "And Spider-Man...how I thoath thee."

"Aww, don't worry Headless Horseman, I'll let you know if I see Johnny Depp trespassing onto Sleepy Hallow." Spidey joked.

"So, I guess after tonight it will be a sleepy HALLOWeen huh? Guys, guys?" Deadpool said with his hand in the air.

"Ugh, shut up you pest!" Jack yelled, "I mean honestly, I put all of you on the brink of fuckin' _death_ , and yet, YOU, and YOU," he points to Spidey, "still find a way to annoy, and irritate me, even after death, even in other realities, you two still think everything I do is a big joke!"

"Well yeah, that's because you updated yourself from a walking fishbowl, to a festive pumpkin on Halloween, it's all just a joke with you, even Shocker I can take more seriously than you." Spidey explained causing the girls to laugh.

Jack growled in anger, "You think this is funny?! Fine! see if THIS is funny!" he threw a pellet and it exploded into smoke before the rest of Jack's "Superior Seven" arrived. The Seven (excluding Rhino. And Jack who is on a building still) stood in a row staring down the heroes, but something was different about them. They had an orange glow in their eyes like the others, but they also had an orange aura that surrounded their bodies, and Spidey's Spider-Sense was already telling him they were stronger. **_Oooh, so it's like the Xenoverse games right?_** Right.

Deadpool chuckled, "This," he pointed to the five, "was your big reveal? Oh man, I thought it was gonna be something scary, like Edward Scissorhands or Mama June."

" **That joke is outdated.** " Rider mentioned.

Jack chuckled, "Oh, even the mighty Ghost Rider will tremble beneath my feet, hahahaha." he stopped to catch his breath, "Kill them." Jack snapped his fingers and some of his skeletal minions became a bone throne, **_That sounds like a_** ** _porno_** Casting Couch? **_Yeah, like that._**

The Five members rushed at the heroes, Vulture took flight and Electro began to absorb the electricity in the streets. Vulture would shoot down metallic feather blades at the heroes, who did a decent job of dodging them, "Come on guys," Ruby yelled, "we can do this!" she was then knocked back by a metal tail that belonged to the Scorpion.

"Ruby!" Yang called out, before she was ensnared by four metal arms, "Spidey, you've fought these guys. Any pointers?"

Spidey was currently holding the maws of Lizard open as to not get eaten all the while Deadpool was putting rounds in his back, "Yeah, hit them. Hard." Spidey grunted out struggling with Lizard.

"Great thanks, I'll just deal with tentacle fetish once I break free." Yang struggled to get her arms free and her feet weren't exactly on the ground either. JNPR was trying their damnedest to take out Electro and his sudden force of city power.

Jaune tried to deflect an attack from Electro, but because of his metal shield the current went through his body and sent him flying backwards landing on his back, "Oh, bad landing strategy." Jaune groaned.

"What do we do now? He has all the power of the city at his disposal!" Ren yelled.

An idea popped in Jaune's head, one he was certain would work, "Nora! Power up!" Nora grinned a grin that if someone were to meet her for the first time, they would run away in the other direction.

"Bring it on girly, you don't have the balls to face a being as superior as I am!" he sent electrical currents at Nora who stood there in place and absorbed it all, she smirked again as she became more charged up than she had ever been. Nora jumped up pulled out her hammer and slammed down on Electro who couldn't believe the force she had behind that blow. Pyrrha quickly thought of a plan that could put Electro down for the count.

Pyrrha sprinted to Electro's downed form, "Pyrrha, what are you doing?!" Jaune yelled out, worried for his partner.

"Don't you pay attention to science Jaune?" Pyrrha slid to Electro's side and grabbed his costume without getting shocked, "if a magnet comes into contact with electricity, the electricity repels." she balled up a fist and punched Electro in his face twice, knocking him out cold. Jaune stood there in disbelief.

"Pyrrha, oh my God." Jaune said with his mouth agape. Jack sat up in his bone throne in shock at the sudden defeat of Electro, _No! This can't be! Some kids just can't defeat my Superior Seven, it's impossible!_ he thought. He then turned his attention to Ghost Rider who was now assisting Yang in fighting Doc Ock.

Ghost Rider was able to get a grip onto Doc Ock and began punching him, eventually Ock sent two of his tentacles at the Rider, freeing one of Yang's arms. As Ock wrapped a tentacle around the Rider's arm Yang began firing, Ock's other tentacle blocking the fire, "You think you can tangle with the Octopus?" he asked, but soon his smirk turned into a frown as the Rider had Ock's tentacle in a death grip. With the other arm the Rider grabbed his chain and wrapped it around Ock's other three arms.

" **You are guilty** " he pulled back and ripped off the arms and with his other arm he melted the fourth causing Ock to kneel in fear.

"Please, please, I am but human." he begged. Yang, taking one from Peter's book, showed mercy and knocked the doctor unconscious in one punch.

"Thanks for the save." Yang told the Rider.

" **I told your sister that I would protect her and all of her friends, and I plan to keep that promise.** "

"I'll help Peter, you help Blake, Ruby and Weiss." the two nodded and went their seperate ways. Jack slammed his fist in anger at what he saw transpiring.

"No! How could this be? They should be winning, WINNING!!" Jack yelled, "I will not lose to that annoying bug, and his brat friends again!"

Torchwick and Neo were stuck fending off the small fry, and Roman wasn't complaining, he just wished there wasn't so many of them. "God, after this I'm going to buy a bowl of candy, and I'm staying in for Halloween from here on out." Neo nodded _Yeah, I'm starting to re-think my views on it as well_ Roman threw a shard of explosive Dust at a crowd and shot it, giving the duo some extra breathing room, "Well it's not perfect, but it will help." Neo smirked as she slashed more Ghouls into submission.

Jack began crushing his throne as his forces were dwindling _First the Spider, then the Merc, Ghost Rider and now some petty criminals from another universe!_ he broke the arm of the chair as he leaned forward.

Yang rushed over to Deadpool and Spidey, who were still tangling with the Lizard, "Come on you over sized fly catcher, stay. Down!" Deadpool said as he kicked Lizard in the snout to which he responded by giving a forcefull roar. "Oh, dude, don't you ever brush your teeth? It's called Listerine bro, use it." Deadpool joked while plugging his nose. In his foolishness Deadpool lost his arm to the maws of the Lizard, "Daugh. Jesus Christ! Spidey I need a Doctor!"

"He was one Wade!" Spidey responded as he punched the Lizard in the side of his head, "I mean, he was a scientist, but still a doctor, he had his Doctorate." Spidey dodged a tail swing and grabbed hold of Lizard's mouth before he tossed him to the ground. Yang ran up to assist by slamming her fist into Lizard's gut. "Oh, hey Yang, where have you been?" Yang glared at Spidey and he held his hands up in defense, "You're right, dumb question."

The Lizard got up and his eyes immediately trained on Yang, his reptilian senses smelling the blood trickling down Yang's arms and leg. He growled and wanted to kill her for that cheap shot. "Hey Yang," Deadpool started causing Yang to look over to him, "you gonna use a tampon anytime soon?" he joked pointing at the blood on her leg with his dismembered arm that he was holding in his other hand.

Yang looked at her legs and saw the blood trickling down and looked at Wade with her eyes now red, "Oh, shut up Wade!" she couldn't stay too mad at him as Lizard started dashing towards them. She looked back at Wade, "We'll finish this later." she said in a stern voice pointing at Deadpool. Yang got in a fighting stance and Spidey got ready next to her, "Just like the night club?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but how about this time I get that kiss, huh?" Spidey asked with a smirk under his mask.

"Maybe after this is all over." Yang used her gauntlets to blast herself forward and punched Lizard in his snout and followed up with two hooks, a jab and finished with an uppercut, but had to back away because she almost lost her right arm _Damn, that was close._ she thought. Lizard used his tail to ensnare Yang's leg and began to slam her against the ground on his left and right, her hair glowing with each hit she surely would have eventually gone unconscious if Spidey didn't come in and kick Lizard in his chest knocking him off balance. Lizard let out a mighty roar sending saliva Spidey's way.

"Ugh, Wade was right, you DO need a breath mint!" Spidey quipped before he launched at Lizard using his webs to propel him forward, feet first, "Spider Cannon!!" he yelled with a mighty battle cry as he kicked Lizard again, Yang came in and gave Lizard a hard punch, but backed away before he could retaliate letting Spidey jump in with a combo set of his own before he launched an uppercut, "Spider Sting!"

"Are you naming your attacks?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, so?" Spidey responded while he shot web bullets at Lizard's airborne form, ensnaring him all around his body.

Yang laughed, "No reason."

"Whatever." Lizard landed with a hard thud, "Okay, let's go." as he and Yang started walking away they heard the webs around Lizard snapping and both hung their head, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" they both yelled in unison. As Lizard broke free he gained some new spikey horns on his arms legs and his back.

"Is that normal?" Yang asked concerned.

"No, that's new." Spidey responded.

Lizard gave a final blood curdling roar before he collapsed with Deadpool standing behind him with a pistol in his hand. "Hey Spidey! Check it out, Roman gave me a tranq that can take down Goliath Grimm!" he looked at the lizards downed form, "It works well on dinosaurs too!" the trio laugh and head for the others.

Ruby got hit by Scorpion's tail once again and Blake and Weiss aren't doing much better. Weiss would freeze him in place and Blake would follow up with a multi slash combo, but he kept breaking free and would somehow find Blake's true form and would throw her against her teammates.

"What are we going to do?" Blake asked, "He reads our moves and attacks with extreme precision."

"We just need to be as fast as possible," Ruby started, "How about we-" she was interrupted by the sound of Scorpion screaming. When they looked up they saw Scorpion being choked out by Ghost Rider.

"Or we could let him handle it." Weiss mentioned.

Scorpion used his tail to shoot acid at the Rider's arm and he let out a hellish roar that made everyone's spine shiver. As he stepped back holding where his arm should be, Weiss and Ruby began to shoot using their Ice-Flower team move freezing Scorpion all over his body, Blake began to fire from a distance and sliced him with extreme precision. "I think that aura thing is dwindling!" Blake yelled and would have made a final blow if Scorpion hadn't grabbed her by the face and smashed her into the ground.

"Blake!" Weiss and Ruby yelled, both made a mad dash to protect Blake/finish off Scorpion. When they got to Scorpion Ruby decided to use her speed to it's limit and hit him back and forth, before she sliced him with Crescent Rose. Even after all of her attempts he would still get back up. "Oh, come on! How are you still up?!" Scorpion reared his tail back and was ready to attack, but was stopped by a web-line.

"Sorry we're late." Spidey said as he punched Scorpion square in his jaw and sent him towards the Rider who grabbed Scorpion's metallic tail and ripped it off with his one hand.

" **RRAAAAWWW**!!" Rider yelled. Yang came from the side and finished him of with a powerful punch she had been saving up since Lizard.

"What a chump." she said with a smirk.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as she rushed to her older sister, both gave each other a huge hug, and Peter couldn't help but smile.

"No!" the group all look up to Jack who had destroyed his chair and was seething with anger, "My plan, so heavily calculated, so precise, yet still, you haunt me!" he pointed to Spider-Man.

"What the hell did I do? I've been here since like...April? Like the twelfth or something, it's been awhile!" Spidey responded, **_Get that shit outta here!_** What? **_You know what._** I bet no one gets it. **_And if they do?_** IDK, I follow them or something, PM them saying 'Good Job'?

"Silence fool!" Jack yelled to Spider-Man, " I wilk finish you once and for all!" Jack jumped down in front of the entire grouo and with a smirk he threw out two canisters that exploded sending out gas. "Happy Halloween!" was the last thing they heard before their vision became blurry.

Yang could see her greatest fear before her eye's, it was the time she went to look for her mother as a little girl and she took Ruby with her, but what's different is her uncle doesn't save them and she sees her sister die in front of her. Yang immediately breaks down and cries.

Blake sees Adam's idea come to fruition, of a humanless society where Faunus were now dominant in the world, but to get there she saw nothing but graves of the humans who died. Of these graves she spotted her team's names and the rest of her friends, most notably was Peter's with a torn mask over it and red spray paint over his grave that says, 'Spider-Man No More!' Blake starts to hyperventilate, so she runs, but as she runs all of her friends spirits follow her and ask her why she couldn't save them, the only one missing was Peter's who she could hear screaming in his grave, trying to break free.

Weiss was back home to her normal life, the only difference was she was being abused more than usual. Worst of all, was the fact she couldn't escape it.

Ruby was at her mother's grave, which was now accompanied by six others: Yang, Blake, Weiss, Peter, Taiyang, and Qrow. She kneeled in front of all of them and wept.

Deadpool was back at Weapon X where he was forced to succumb to his tests, over and over and over again, **_Dammit we're already batshit crazy, we don't have to do this crap again!_** "Yeah, no joke."

Peter was back to the point of his Uncle's death. The exact point he was shot and how Peter couldn't save him. He would not cry, he refused too, now was not the time. Time flashed forward and he was at a cemetery with his uncle's headstone, his parents and Gwen Stacy, but one final one, a new one, was his Aunt May. Peter clenched his fists in anger and stormed away from the cemetery. He kept walking away and eventually hit a road with a fork in it. "Mr. Frost would be proud." Peter said to himself and instead of taking either road, he walked straight, "Can't take both my ascot." Peter joked. Eventually he held his hand out, cocked a fist back and launched forward, as he broke through this fake reality he also punches Berkhart and sends the pumpkin flying off of his head.

"What? How can this be?" Jack asked, "You should be experiencing your worst fear right now! You shouldn't be able to move!" Spidey was gripping to Berkhart's collar and pulled him closer to his face as his lenses squinted.

"I live my worst fear almost everyday." Spidey started, and Berkhart was baffled by this statement, "I have wittnesed everyone I love die, and it haunts me. Every. Single. Day. On top of that, I'm stuck in a different universe with Deadpool. FREAKING DEADPOOL!" Spidey tossed Berkhart to the ground who stumbled to get away, only running into Ghost Rider. "By the by, if you are gonna use fear gas, maybe check to see if it works on a monster who is fear itself, first." Berkhart's eye's widened as he saw his fate seal just before him.

Ghost Rider, now with his regenerated arm, smirked and lifted Berkhart off the ground and put him in front of his own face. The Rider smirked before he began his recital, " **Look into my eye's, your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent on multiple universes. Now, feel their pain!** " Berkhart saw every sin and every soul he stole, the souls of the ghouls receded and went into Berkhart's body. As his soul was destroyed the other souls used his body as a vessel as they were cast to the pits of Hell. " **Vengeance, has been served.** " the Rider walked up to everyone and snapped them out of their daze.

"What happened?" Ruby asked still crying a little. The Rider touched her head and the wounds she sustained were relieved.

"Umm," Pyrrha started, "Let's not do that again."

Everything seemed to return to normal, the Ghouls and zombies dissipated and the skeletons were no more. The only weird thing to Ruby was the conversation the Rider and Peter were having.

"- and that's it, huh?" Spidey ended, Ruby not catching the beginning.

" **Yes.** " the Rider responded and Peter sighed, he took off his mask and waved at Ruby, then right before Ruby's very own eyes the Rider grabbed Peter by his head and burned him. Ruby gasped in horror as her friend was burned alive until eventually his head became ash the Rider then-

"AAAUUUGGGHHHHH!!!" Ruby was in her room, she was sweaty and all her teammates were sitting down in their costumes eating candy.

"Woah, bad dream?" Peter asked in his black suit Spider-Man Halloween costume.

"Peter!" Ruby exclaimed, "You're alive!?" she jumped down from her bunk and to Peter, who she immediately hugged.

"Yeah? Duh?" Peter said with a nervous laugh, "That must have been a crazy dream."

Ruby looked uo from shock, "Dream?"

"Yeah, don't you remeber, we went Trick-or-treating with you, scored some loot, had an _amazing_ time at the party and came here to tell ghost stories and eat candy." Yang explained, "You fell asleep after Peter's story.

Ruby was extremely confused, "But it felt so real." she looked at Yang, "You were there, and Blake and Weiss, and Peter was Spider-Man, for some weird reason."

"Understandable," Weiss said, "he _is_ wearing a costume Ruby."

"But this was different, like he actually WAS Spider-Man. And there was this guy with a pumpkin head, and a Flaming Skeleton on a motorcycle and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, little miss." Yang started, "Flaming Skeleton on a motorcycle, guy with a pumpkin for a head? Somebody ate too much candy."

"Agreed Blake said, while reading a horror novel about Vampires who find love through human companions.

"I think Peter just needs to not tell horror stories anymore, no more 'Ghost Rider' buisness." Weiss said matter of factly while crossing her arms.

Peter turned on a flashlight and put it under his chin, "What did I telk you? The stories are truuee~" he said with a ghoulish voice.

Ruby just rubbed her head and laid back down, "Man, what a crummy ending to Halloween."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **And there you have it, everything was a dream by Ms. Rose, but ones dream, is reality to another.**

Madame Web removed the Web Of Life and Destiny as her dark room becomes slightly lighter and reveals a man that looks like Peter Parker, but has bleached his hair and is wearing a sleeveless hoodie. He has a perplexed expression, "So what the hell was the point of you showing me that?" he asked.

 **The reason Mr. Reilly, is I want you to see that the monsters of the world, and that supernatural things indeed exist.**

"Yeah, I know, Spidey has fought Dracula before. And the Ghost Rider is a thing so..." he waved his hands in a weighing motion, "what does this have to do with me?"

Madame Web sighed, **What if I told you, that I needed you to investigate a monsterous problem.**

"I'd say, 'Where do I sign up?' I'm getting bored without Parker being here." Ben Reilly said with a smirk as he fold his arms behind his head and gets in a reclined position.

Madame Web smirked, **Tell me, what do you think of attending a special school?**

 **Next: Spidey and Deadpool's Excellent Adventure: Remnant - The 'Jaune' Arc**

 **Coming...eventually: Ben Reilly in: Fast Times at Yokai High**

 **Finale, done! God, I'm sorry if you guys don't like the whole dream thing, I just wanted it to be painfully clear that this isn't cannon. What a story huh? I mean the ending ciuld have been a little more climatic, but I like the idea that even though Berkhart is given all this power, he still thinks he can defeat Spider-Man with his mind games. I think it works well and I liked writing the mini segments on ths Team's personal hell.**

 **Well there is realky nothing more to say other than shout out to Uber Jason Voorhees for kinda helping me out on this last bit. He did help me confirm a plan I had, so it worked out in the end.**

 **Ummm, oh, if you haven't yet, go check out Spider-Man Volume 0 by** **Avatar Connor, it's a pretty good story so far. Well that's all for me, so I'll be seeing you guys in a couple of weeks, Happy Halloween Sheeple!**


End file.
